Reaching for Redemption
by Kessilya
Summary: Set post-war with a redeemed Kylo Ren. Rey has a vision that could lead to great things for the galaxy and even help Ren in his efforts to further his redemption. Too bad Rey is the only one who does not understand her own vision. Perhaps Rey's naiveté will be just what the Skywalker/Solo clan needs to move forward together.
1. Road to Redemption

Weeks After Snoke's Demise - A Knee Jerk Confrontation

* * *

Kylo Ren circled Rey in her lowered state as if the action somehow kept her submissive. In this case, it did. She was exhausted and out of breathe and not ready to continue her assault physically or mentally.

Kylo did not enjoy defeating her this way but he was not above defending himself even if he deserved far worse. Rey had been the aggressor this day. With Kylo's redemption from the dark side relatively new, he still suffered lingering mood swings just without the capacity for pure evil.

"How could you lead the First Order?!" Rey vented her anger towards Kylo from her grounded position as she struggled internally. "You saved us all."

Rey was referring to Ben Solo's turn from the dark side weeks before when he had played a key role in striking down Supreme Leader Snoke. His actions that day had saved Luke, Leia, Rey, and what was left of the Resistance. It had been a shocking moment in the heat of battle. Even Kylo had been shocked by his return to the light.

After turning on Snoke, there had been a beautiful but brief moment when Ben had looked shattered with tears rolling down he had and turned to Leia and Luke.

He had choked on the words, "I'm sorry" before he fled.

Leia had lowered her defenses and tried to chase her son but he had retreated behind enemy lines and withdrew all First Order troops. A good thing too. It had been the last stand for the remains of the Resistance. The war ended that day.

No one saw or heard from Ben afterwards. But the name Kylo Ren had surfaced shortly as the default dictator of the First Order. Luke and Leia had strangely accepted this turn of events. Rey had been less understanding. Her tolerance of the new status quo was quite different than the Skywalker twins.

Multiple confrontations with Kylo Ren in the past had solidified something between herself and Kylo Ren. Even as enemies she and Kylo had a unique connection. Rey felt a measure of obligation to seek him out on behalf of the family that he refused to face.

Seven weeks after Kylo's ascension Rey was able to confront her old enemy. Using her growing force abilities combined with honed survival skills, Rey managed to confront him with lightsaber in hand.

It was clear the girl took it personally that Ben, or Kylo as he was still called, had taken over the First Order. She believed he should have abandoned the whole nefarious institution. Was he trying to turn back to the dark side?

Kylo had sensed her approach and subtly had his troops stand down to allow Rey access to him. He had not expected a fight. He had assumed it would be a verbal exchange only. He had been wrong.

Something in Rey snapped as she neared him. She had ignited her lightsaber almost out of habit while while this close to him. She was wild but powerful when her emotions up.

Kylo was no longer the villain he had once been but found himself frustrated when she of all people came at him like this without any words. The girl had instantly resorted to violence.

Their previous conflicts had been give and take with the battle lines clearly drawn. Now he was not the enemy anymore at least not like before. Why come after him like this, he wondered.

Rey's show of force ended quickly when Kylo disarmed her of her lightsaber within 6 strikes. Kylo realized Rey's raw emotions led to her quick defeat. This was a change. He was mildly upset but mainly just annoyed and curious. In contrast, Rey's emotions were anything but mild.

Kylo assumed their force connection might account for Rey's behavior. In his dark side days, Kylo had held many fanciful notions of a relationship with Rey after multiple force visions featuring the same girl he eventually learned was Rey. He had believed they were supposed to be epic lovers one day.

Now Kylo did not cling to any type romantic notions for any part of his life anymore. He was driven by the need to work towards redemption. This was his only goal. He walked the path of service and sacrifice now. The life he had was not enough but it would be given away to others with all the influence he could muster. He was determined to struggle daily for the good of others as a form of penance.

Kylo circled her in a defensive manner after disarming Rey, hoping her anger was spent. Her force signature did not align with this hope. He was unsure how to proceed.

But he had to ask, "What is the point of this?"

"Why rejoin the First Order?" Never mind Kylo Ren had never actually left the First Order just the dark side. He held the light now but his light was dim and depressive.

Kylo was ruffled. He did not understand what anyone should expect from him now. Kylo stopped circling her and let his lightsaber go out as he looked away from her.

"How could I stay?" He said simply but with meaning.

Rey got up and scowled.

"You have a family." Rey said it like it was the only point of concern because to her it was.

She may not be a part of their family or any family but Rey felt her ties to Master Luke, General Leia, and her inexpressible relationship with Kylo gave her privileges. This was her reasoning for coming to him anyway.

Kylo looked at Rey as she stood before him wearing a stern expression. He handed her lightsaber back that he had just wrestled from her. He showed no signs of fear despite her recent attack on his person.

"My family would not have allowed anyone to kill me. They would have defended me with their lives." Kylo said profound emotion. It was like he wanted to weep.

Rey tried to understand how this led to him remaining with the First Order heathens.

"I have a just mission now." It was all he said in conclusion before walking away. He had a strong resolve. Rey was being dismissed.

She could tell it was all Kylo was going to say. She pulled herself together and walked away too. She walked passed the armed storm troopers and First Order elite guards. Kylo must have kept his goons at bay during their duel she realized a little late. Rey tried to push away her care.

Neither Kylo nor Rey looked back.

* * *

Almost Four Years Later - A Prophetic Vision

Within a few years the First Order was showing positive signs from major policy overhauls under Kylo Ren's leadership. The entire leadership structure of the First Order had been reworked to form a type of democracy with functioning representatives being allowed to hold significant shares of power.

Storm troopers were no longer taken as children from their families. The deceased Snoke and Hux had been blamed for all past crimes committed by the First Order. Kylo Ren was now thought of as a respectable leader who had ended First Order corruption. The truth was kind of ironic for all who knew it.

Everyone outside the First Order picked up the pieces of their lives and moved on. Luke continued training Rey in the force as they travelled about for ancient force related objects. Luke's goal was to get back to the basics of the force beyond Jedi or Sith teachings. He was recording his finds for future generations of force users to be able to better balance the light and dark side of the force.

Leia was involved in helping reestablish yet another galactic governing body for systems outside First Order control. She and her staff even met with First Order representatives on a regular basis. They kept ironing out trade agreements, peace treaties, and affirming boundary lines. Virtually no one knew of Leia's connection to Kylo Ren and the two avoided each other.

Finn went in search of the family he had been taken from. Even with his lack of success so far, he was enjoying life after the war. Poe expressed an interesting in settling down with the right girl saying he had had enough adventures to last two lifetimes. Rey heard from Finn that Poe was back on his home world Yavin 5.

Rey was unable to completely move on. It had taken time for her to accept that Ben Solo might be back in spirit but the damage done by the dark sider Kylo Ren could not be undone. Everyone even Kylo Ren was doing the best they could.

Rey realized Kylo had been right to assume Leia and Luke would not have allowed him a death sentence for his dark side crimes. He was still loved by his family. And no one this side of the light could stand against the combined might of Luke and Leia. No one would dare. And it helped to simplify matters that few actually knew Kylo was originally Ben Solo turned bad.

Unless Kylo was up for suicide or a victim of assassination, his options post-redemption were limited. He could have chosen to wonder about alone hiding his shady past. He could have been a hermit. But, no, it seems he chose to find a worthy cause to devote himself to help overcome his past or maybe ease his conscious. There was no going back.

In the name of redemption he had opted to work towards political reform through the influential position held by Kylo Ren. Ben might be Ben again on some level but the name Kylo Ren held the real power. He was succeeding in making a difference.

Rey tried to respect the choices made by Leia, Luke and Ben in the aftermath. But this new normal grated. Leia was busy on the political front. Luke was busy discovering ancient force artifacts with Rey in tow. Ben simply pretended not to exist while having Kylo Ren make the known systems of the galaxy a better place.

Everything was about to change though. While in meditation Rey saw an unsettling vision. This vision had weighty implications for the future of the galaxy.

"Master" Rey said when she located Luke.

"What is it Rey?" Luke asked.

"I had a different kind of vision." Rey quickly gave Luke all the details. She hardly knew what to think as she related it aloud.

"I do sense it is time to take action but I don't know what it all means." She confessed.

Luke closed his eye with an artifact still in hand. He was meditating. Time passed before he finally opened his eyes.

"Alright, you have my support when it is needed." It was all he said.

Rey was puzzled. This was not a common vision. She had expected more from Master Luke.

"What will happen?" The prophetic possibilities here astounded her.

"Understanding will come, Rey."

Luke smiled warmly while carefully studying his latest ancient find again in the flickering light of their campfire.

"I believe I should seek out Kylo Ren. He is a constant as well."

"Yes, go to him. I sense the truth of your vision. It is time, as you say, to take action. I will come at the right time."

It was like Luke had been waiting for this moment or one similar. They parted ways with little ceremony. But Rey was sad to see this chapter of her life close even if she was eager to be among society again.

* * *

We Meet Again

Rey left the backwater planet with its ancient force history and set a course for First Order territory. Her connections to Leia provided her with coordinates where Kylo Ren could be found. She was surprised to learn it was not a ship but a planetary home base she was directed to.

As Rey was cleared to land her small spacecraft, she admired the mountains and valleys before her. The planet's location was not quite central to First Order controlled systems but close. There was a small city near the First Order stronghold. The fortress itself was not what one might expect for a First Order administrative hub.

Rey was landed near a massive country estate with high walls tinted blue forming a mighty perimeter. The stronghold was large but tasteful. The architectural craftsmanship was elegant. Part of the main buildings inside the walls looked partially underground giving it a deceptively more humble appearance then it likely was.

Wearing a clean comfortable tunic with leggings of natural hues without fanfare made Rey feel underdressed next to the understated majestic elegance of the pale blue structures before her. With her lightsaber at her side and her travel things in her pack she made her way to the nearest entryway.

Rey could sense Kylo Ren. He was waiting for her. She just knew he was expecting her. This was confirmed as she was given immediate access inside the gates without a word. And there he was right inside the wall standing next to huge door leading into one of the taller buildings.

He was watching her approach wearing a layered tunic with deep greens and blues. His robe was lined with gold. He looked very aristocratic. For a brief moment Rey saw him in his Knights of Ren attire but to dwell on such memories now would do neither of them credit.

He looked as he had in a glimpse of one of her lesser visions. He was still and stoic but waiting for her. His gaze held steady patience. Things were very different for him now. What was before her was a mystery but she was ready. She only hoped Kylo Ren was ready too.

* * *

Ready or Not - Vision Reveal

"What do I call you?" Rey questioned once they were both alone in an open lounge.

Rey had not taken the time to look too closely at her companion. She wasn't sure if it was nerves but in light of her last "visit" with him four year ago awkward feelings could be justified.

"It does not matter." Kylo said from across the room. He made no move to be close.

Rey appreciated the space. She walked over to a window showing a magnificent view.

She continued to stare out the window, as she spoke, "Those without the force do not understand the temptations we face. Our powers come with risks – deadly risks – in a sense we have the power to kill ourselves with no bloodshed."

"The choice to kill part of oneself is not exclusive to those who wield the force." Kylo made no excuses.

Rey respected his lack of self-pity but wanted to help somehow. "Falling to the dark side is not always a slow fade. I myself could have easily -"

"It was for me. A slow fade." Once again no excuses. "Heady seduction still requires a willingness to fall if it is to succeed." He added.

Rey acknowledged the truth of this. The creature he had been was because of his own choices, force or no force. It was something he had allowed to happen. There had been a time Rey knew this but had tried to tell herself otherwise as the positive impact of his new First Order was revealed.

"Why did you not turn yourself over for judgment?" Rey thought she knew but wanted to hear his answer.

"I explained before." Ren appeared neither willing nor unwilling to speak. He just did.

"Not well", Rey countered. She felt it important to discover this new version of Kylo Ren before disclosing her vision.

Kylo walk over and seated himself close to her window position. She turned and followed suit out of politeness. Rey sat a few feet way on a beautiful sofa recliner discarding her travel pack unceremoniously on the floor. This place may be the equivalent of a palace and Kylo a king or sorts but Rey was still Rey.

He finally answered when she sad down across from him.

"I searched their minds and knew they would have protected me from appropriate punishment. My death would have punished them more than myself anyway. They didn't deserve that. So I choose to live."

Kylo had told Rey something like this when she last confronted. He had said his family would not have allowed him to die. And for what it was worth Kylo was honest.

"So you press on because of their merits not your own?" Rey reasoned.

"In a way." Kylo shifted slightly.

"You do not seek them out?" Rey persisted.

"No."

"Because of Han?" Rey insisted brutally.

"Yes." This reply came with no small amount of emotion "Han and many others."

Rey stopped with her questions because she did not see the need to press any further. This man was not the same she had known from their past associations. She had no desire to insult him.

"I have been having visions." Rey got to the point of her trip. "But one in particular has compelled me to seek you out, Kylo Ren."

Kylo lifted his head high as if this action literally pulled him out of a kind of melancholy. He was listening well.

"You are usually in my visions. You appear close but distant many times." Rey paused unsure of how to proceed. The next part was less comfortable. Rey oddly sensed hope coming from him. He was anxious for some kind of positive news. Rey paused to grasp the first identifiable emotions she felt from him.

Ren stood up and walked to the huge window with the view. It was as if to give her more space to speak or himself distance to hide.

"Anything specific?" His tone was light but his force volume was heavy. He was expectant.

"You know?" Rey got up and risked standing next to him. He seemed to have a clue about her intentions.

"Are the children here?" She pressed.

"What children?!" His thin cool had vanished in an instant and Kylo Ren was coming towards her as if to probe her mind like the old days.

Rey backed away.

"It seems I am to guard force sensitive children somehow in connection with you." She stated in pure honesty. It was obvious he did not believe her.

"I foresaw your arrival." He said as if he needed to start back at the beginning.

"Have you had any other visions related to me?" Rey asked.

Ren opened his mouth to answer then closed it.

Rey spoke again. "My visions usually involve you in the past and present. But this lastest one was of a possible future."

Ren remained quiet but listening.

Given Kylo's past it was hard for her to say what she needed to. It irked her almost as much that Kylo had not reacted much to her revelation about seeing him in her visions regularly. This did not bother him?

Rey decided to recount the latest vision anyway. She grabbed a well worn document from her pack. She had written everything down and knew this was too important to overlook something. It was time.

"First one, then two, then three, and then four powerful little ones stand in between you and I as we mount an active circular defense around them with light sabers and force strength. Each of these children hold light sabers and radiate the light side of the force. In the beginning of the vision one child appears at a time and are guarded by you and I along with Luke and Leia as we continue circling around them together. But when the third child appears Luke and Leia fade away and you and I are left to guard them alone for a time. Then a fourth children appears inside the defensive circle. You and I succeed in our goal to guard them and eventually the two older children grow to leave the defensive circle and stand next to you and I as we all continue to mount a circular defense together around the smaller two children. Finally, all the children are grown and become so powerful together their combined light disburses far and wide."

There she had relayed her vision. All of it. The vision that came on so strong and left the deepest impression of any vision she had ever had. This vision had helped to convince her Kylo Ren might be trustworthy.

Kylo seemed disturbed. Rey sensed high emotion. He did not take this news calmly.

"I am not worthy of children." Ren sounded weak and disgusted with himself.

"You wish to do good for the galaxy?" Rey was determined to make Kylo see reason. "Then help me guard these force sensitive children wherever they are!"

Kylo had found a wall to brace himself against. He had one hand on the wall as he faced it and leaned his head in to rest it against the wall next to his hand.

"If you wish to pay something towards the past then help me safeguard the future! Whatever these children are they will be powerful and influential perhaps just as you Skywalkers."

This caused Ren to straighten up and turn towards her slowly. He even made a strange noise before attempting to speak.

"You told Skywalker?" He asked quietly. Too quiet. Rey was missing something.

"Yes, he told me we had his support."

Kylo nodded. He looked disheveled but calmer than a moment ago.

"And my mother? Does she know of this vision?"

"No, I have only known for a few days. I only used her connections to find you. Luke may have contacted her directly but I was compelled to seek you out first. Even Luke encouraged me to find you. He knows the time is right." Rey explained.

Something in Kylo thawed then. A deep melt or softening occurred. Rey sensed it but could not explain it.

Finally, he said the word "family" like he was drugged.

Rey did not wish to understand. His history with his family was too complicated in her mind. It was time to refocus.

"Four years ago you said you were on a mission. I believe we are soon to be on the same mission." Rey stated as a matter of fact.

Kylo looked like he was trying to nod in response but could hardly speak in his distracted state. If anything her attempts to call his attention to her purpose seemed to further distract him. Odd. Perhaps Kylo was so used to working alone and without others that any insinuation of a team effort bothered him? Well he would need to adjust soon.

"Kylo Ren, we both know force visions can be subjective in nature but usually always reveal pivotal moments in our own lives." Rey was well invested in her vision.

"Even Master Luke believes it to be true. Search your feelings and accept it." Rey came towards Ren and lightly placed a hand on one of his arms.

"Call me Ren." He said still deeply distracted. At least he was looking directly at her now.

Rey brighten and dropped her hand from his arm. _Now we were getting somewhere,_ she thought. Working relationships needed clear names.

"Alright, we have to find these children but I could not tell their gender or form. I think we should stay together because you and I are their constant defenders that do not fade away. Further meditation should help direct us."

Meditation was exactly what Ren seemed to be doing at the moment. He closed his eyes and Rey felt him drawing deeply on the force around them for truth. It was usually easy to recognize personal truths when properly centered on the force.

Rey began to seriously plan their next move. There had to be plenty of great spots nearby for peaceful meditative moments. She returned to the window to scout out quiet looking areas on the neighboring mountains or the charming valley beyond the city below. After living under Luke's influence these last four years Rey knew meditation did much to provide focus and alignment with the force.

Finally, Ren took a deep breathe having found his center balance. Rey turned to face him sensing his contented countenance. The feelings in his vicinity bordered on sweet like a warm fuzzy baby dobawilh.

He looked accepting so Rey boldly asked him outright, "Have you accepted the truth?"

Ren screwed his mouth to the side and narrowed his eyes a bit while looking her over.

"Have you?" He asked challengingly.

Without warning a wave like a force tide swept over her as soon as Ren's little question sank in. Rey almost lost her balance and had to take a half step back to steady herself. She wasn't sure if Ren had intended this effect or if it was something else related to the force. It didn't matter. Rey planted herself and held her chin up in acceptance of any challenge ahead.

"I will do what is necessary."

Ren closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly. He breathed deeply once more. If he was making plans, Rey was well ahead of him.

"It is obvious we will not find the younglings all at once but when we do, then what? Are we to train them away from their parents like in an academy or simply stand guard much of the time wherever they are?" Rey wondered aloud.

Ren opened his eyes and stared at her. His jaw tighten and his eyes narrowed as if he was having to adjust his vision to a bright light. He looked pained.

Rey though he might need more time to think on the implications of the vision. But now that Ren seemed mostly on board with his destiny and Luke was aware perhaps it was time to contact Leia personally? Her mind was quick to jump to different possibilities.

This would be a grand undertaking when all was said and done. And those children had to be very special to warrant such esteemed protectors. Rey just knew it would be the greatest honor of her life to serve and protect the future. Rey never would have guessed she would become so intimately connected to the most influential family in the galaxy.

They were a mess - the Skywalkers. She grimaced as she thought of Vadar and Kylo Ren killing their own family members but they had impressive moments too. Rey thought of Luke and Leia and what a redeemed Anakin and Ben had ultimately contributed to the galaxy.

"Rey, you have done the right thing by coming to me. But your vision may not be what you think. There is a natural explanation."

Ren came within foot from her and was leaning down towards her face. He was trying to tell her something. His mild attempt at intimidation said this. He seemed to know something. Rey ignored his closeness. She wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"Do you know how to find the children?" She guessed he did.

"You are asking the wrong questions." He said softly backing up and breathing deeply... yet again.

Rey was baffled. It was her vision!

"Do you think I am incapable of defending them alongside you and your family?" It was a fear of hers. After all, she was no legendary Skywalker.

Kylo backed away even more shaking his head. He was not in her personal space anymore but not far away either. For the first time ever she saw him smile. It was a charming half smile that reached into his eyes.

While still smiling he said, "You would mount the strongest defense of us all I imagine."

In their new current state of near-friendliness, Rey preened a little inside at the compliment. She did not know the ways of the force as well as Luke or Ren so any encouragement at her future efforts was appreciated.

"If there is to be an academy of sorts, where would it be?" A training scenario was Rey's chief assumption. What else could this all mean?

Rey was back to excitedly planning the bits of her revealed destiny as best she could. She had been too long away from people and was now eager to contribute to society and her destiny. If only there were more pieces of the puzzle. She only hoped such an institution would be on a planet similar to this one but anywhere away from sand was good.

"Patience, Rey. We will all need a great deal of patience from now on." Ren closed his eye tight and leaned against a table.

"Go rest. The future comes in its own time." He added.

It was something Luke might have said to her.

Rey nodded. She was tired from her trip. Ren didn't look well himself. As Rey left the room with a servant she saw Ren still leaning against the table but now with his arms gripping its edges. The revealed vision must have taken a toll on him it seemed. If he can survive the dark side of the force, Rey was confident Ren would learn to accept the vision fully.

After being assigned to a lovely guest suite, Rey drifted off to sleep feeling pleased with her progress. Ren really just needed a little more time.

* * *

From Unspoken

As was her custom, Rey was up early meditating. No new visions came but it was worth a try. After the calm quiet life of force training with Luke and digging up old artifacts, Rey finally felt her life was truly beginning. Her fate was revealed to somehow tie in to the whole infamous Skywalker family to help with 4 force-sensitive children whose destiny was shown to spread light far and wide. It was a good future. Rey was more than content.

She was still on her suite balcony meditating and enjoying the view when force pings alerted her to a summons. It seemed Ren was requesting her presence. She found him through the force.

"You are in tune with my presence?" Ren stated as he stood with his back to a countertop littered with screens and other informational technology.

"Yes."

She could only feel him if he was close enough but from the beginning he always showed the strongest force signature to her. As first she had assumed it was because he was prime evil but now Rey thought it might be because of their shared destiny to protect special children.

"What do you think of our force link?" Ren asked.

Rey did not know how to answer. This had always been unspoken between them. She was caught off guard.

"I have never understood it but thought I would know the reason one day." She admitted. "There are still many things I do not understand about the force."

"Did Luke say anything to you about it? Did you tell him?"

"He knows of my visions of you." That little secret had been revealed yesterday so Rey saw no need hold back.

"Tell me about these visions." Ren leaned back against his workspace counter looking her way. He was very attentive at the moment.

"From the beginning whenever I have experienced a vision you were always in every 3 out of 4. At first you were angry and violent but after the war you were calm, resigned, and hard at work." This was the sum of things until the latest vision holding far-reaching implications.

Ren said nothing for a time.

"Did you ever wonder why you see visions of me so much?" He was leading to something.

"Because you are an important force user with influence throughout most of known regions of the galaxy." Rey answered automatically. It was that simple

"Because I am important to you." Ren explained. He was still at a distance as if he did not wish to move closer.

Rey felt a force nudge somewhere deep at the truth of his words. This time it wasn't strong enough to push her back. Rey took the initiative to bridge the gap between them. She made her way closer towards Ren's private work station.

"Yes, I sense your importance. We will need to work together. I shall meditate more on this to better guide us down the right path that will lead to the children."

Ren grew still as she neared him. Is seemed he wasn't all that used to people either. He even waved his hand as if to stop her words and her movements.

"Do you like children, Rey?" He asked carefully.

She grinned trying to put her affection for children into words. It turns out she didn't need to articulate her thoughts. For some reason Ren decided to change the subject abruptly. Maybe he did not like kids?

"My mother has decided it is time to meet me face-to-face now. She had heard of your vision and believes it is a sign for the family to reunite."

Luke must have contacted Leia and told her of Rey's vision.

"Are you going to meet her?" Rey cautiously asked. This was a highly sensitive situation. After all the horrors Ren had commited not least of which was to kill his own father in cold blood, Poor Han, there would be tension. Rey grimaced and pushed her own feelings down.

"Yes, she is coming here to discuss both politics and your force vision." Ren became more guarded.

Rey thought of how nice it might be to see Leia. Luke and Rey had visited Leia twice in the past few years. Surely, she would know what to do about the force sensitive children? Luke had been very off hand about Rey's vision but Leia's impending visit suggested she took this matter seriously. It was a good sign of progress.

Interpreting Ren's approval of the mission ahead was harder to decipher. He was accepting but distracted. _Who could know the mind of a former monster?_ Rey reckoned. She wished him well with his personal struggles.

* * *

Forest Feats

Days passed with minimal interactions between Ren and Rey. She mostly slept off her space time lag and took time to adjust to this new planet's atmosphere.

Soon Leia was to arrive with her entourage. Formal greetings were to be exchanged and an intergalactic banquet arranged for representatives from both the First Order and Leia's Planetary Systems Alliance. Even a few unified systems of independent status outside the control of the First Order and the Alliance would be attending.

Rey had been invited but had not realized the importance of the occasion at first. She had thought Leia was coming for a simple and informal family visit not to rearrange the galaxy. Come to find out Leia hardly made a move that wasn't overshadowed by politics. Luke seemed the least complicated from the Skywalker/Solo clan Rey decided.

It was tempting not to attend the stuffy banquet until the smell of the food being prepared sent her to find something suitable to wear. Rey found a servant to help direct her on the nuances of the local customs before she made a trip to the nearby city. It would not due to offend the locals with a simple hand motion or wrong color footwear. Rey grimaced at memories from previous travel mishaps.

She had several hours before the event started and craved a distraction anyway. Rey was not looking forward to witnessing Leia and Ren face off as mother and redeemed son. Drama of this kind did not interest her.

Rey was sure she could find decent formal wear without anyone's help. The monetary exchange might be tricky but Rey prided herself on her bartering abilities.

It was a pleasant walk down a tree-lined path to the city nestled in the valley below. She could have asked for a speeder transport but half hoped to miss the banquet anyway and so opted for a walk. Rey reasoned she could always meet up with Leia tomorrow or the next day if she didn't make it back in time. Little did she know…

Rey had time to think on her walk. Ren remained calm and pleasant overall as if he was a wise old man instead of a reformed younger villain. It was confusing really because Rey preferred the good guys to be good and the bad guys to be bad. It made life easier but the tension between the ideal and the real...well…. Rey sighed.

It took 30 minutes to arrive and find the town's shopping district. Rey quickly located a beautiful gown that seemed to fit at one of the charming shops. The problem was they only accepted one form of standardized currency. No bartering allowed. Period.

Finally, Rey left the shop without a dress and trudged back to the mountainside estate with its pale blue exterior walls rising high. She felt dejected. Its not like she needed pretty things. She was more important than that. Rey had force abilities and hung out with famous and powerful people. Stupid pretty dress. No banquet food. Oh well.

Rey decided to contact her old friend Finn to cheer herself up with little else to do. Without an expensive mobile version of a multi-system transmission communicator with long-range specs, Rey would need to make her way back to her ship and use its communication tech to reach Finn across the galaxy.

She had never owned a smaller mobile version capable of such long-range transmissions. Luke had one and no doubt Ren had many means of such communication for his First Order duties. But this call was personal so Rey made her way to her ship. Luke had retired the Falcon, bought himself a new ship and gifted Rey with his old ship. She loved it.

Trouble came quickly because it soon became obvious security was out in full force. Rey remembered landing her ship outside the palace walls but security was thick this close to the schedule intergalactic banquet with its esteemed guests. Rey wonder if Leah had arrived yet.

She had barely got out off the walking path from the city when she ran into the first of several security checkpoints. Various troops and guards from different systems were positioned at different points inside and outside the estate and its surrounding area. Things suddenly got complicated.

Apparently Rey did not possess proper clearance to be anywhere this close to all the dignitaries. Finally, she had to swear she was merely making her way to her ship stationed on one of the outer landing pads outside the palace walls.

To her extreme annoyance, Rey found herself being scanned multiple times for weapons and toxins as she made her way to her ship. She might have been scanned at least seven times if she had not opted for the Jedi mind trick after the third scan.

Thankfully, she had left her lightsaber in her quarters. It was supposed to have been a quick trip to the city only. Rey had thought it best not carrying her lightsaber to buy a dress. It had been a girly notion. After all the scanning, Rey was not sure her lightsaber wouldn't have come in handy.

When she finally found the spot outside the estate where she had landed there was no ship. Anywhere. Annoyance leveled up to a moment of anger. Then Rey imagined how force users might turn to the dark side. Things were going down hill fast. She took a deep meditative breathe and chanted a peaceful proverb. Likely, her ship had been relocated inside the estate after it was clear she was staying a while. You have to love First Order efficiency.

Turning back towards the high blue perimeter walls surrounding the palace, Rey realized there was little chance of gaining entry back into the palace without the required clearance. Obviously no one had thought she would need such protocol measures having been living in the core of the estate already.

The easiest thing to do would have been to call out to Ren using the force. He was close enough to sense and reach out to but considering he might be meeting with his mother for the first time in years there was no way she would reach out to him at a time like this. _She would stay the night in the nearby forest first_ , Rey thought. And would later come to laugh at this prophetic train of thought.

Her options included using the Jedi mind trick with hopes no one had a strong mind between here and her quarters. Or she could scale the walls but as security was tight she risked causing an intergalatic incident. She did not want to think of embarrassing Ren or Leia if it was discovered she tried to break back into the estate.

A trip back to town was a possibility but without the standardized local currency she wouldn't be able to do much there. Finally, Rey decided to approach the highest-ranking First Order guard stationed outside the perimeter gate and requested communication with someone from the interim of the estate. It was worth a try.

Rey assured him she was a guest. He stoically scanned her like those at the checkpoints. Rey wondered not for the first time today how much trouble she might get into for attempting her first force choke. She tried not to blame security. It was not like she was dressed for an intergalactic banquet either.

When he refused to speak to her without clearance she decided to turn to one of Leia's Alliance security officers located a few feet away. She explained that she was to visit with Lady Leia on a sensitive matter and needed to contact someone in her entourage. He scanned her for weapons and toxins and remained silent too.

It was one scan too many. Rey was on her tip toes now glaring him in the face. She force pushed her angry thoughts into his head in lui of violence. And then he and all the guards around them suddenly seemed to consider her a real threat. Rey was forced to back up when she found herself now being targeted by several weapons. Without her lightsaber she retreated gracefully into the forest.

She decided security guards were a skeptical lot and banquets weren't worth it. Thankfully, the forest was peaceful at twilight. At least no one had followed her or if they had they never found her. Rey had run out her frustrations and estimated herself well out of proactive security range.

Unsure of the nature of the local wildlife, Rey splashed a few moments in a stream and then took to the trees. Trees were magical to her. They had color and were strong and dependable. Not like the shifting sands on Jakku waiting to slowly devour people.

Rey decided to go in search of the city in the morning and find a way to contact those inside the estate then. She was out of range to send a message to Ren via the force. Rey estimated she was 5-7 miles from the estate. And she was reluctant to get close enough to connect with Ren because he might still need time with his mother.

Besides it was good to test her survival skills for a day to two. She did not want to get too soft and pampered. If her future was to defend innocent children of power no doubt they would have equally powerful enemies threatening them. Therefore, she would need to build strength and not grow pampered and weak.

One particularly wide tree branch served as a make shift bed for the night. She was somewhat chilled but Rey drifted in and out of sleep as darkness fell. It had been some time since she had had such rough accommodations. Her travels with Luke might be rough on some counts but never this primitive.

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Rey heard the sounds of rustling in the forest below. At first, the sounds might have been mistaken for wild beasts but then she heard voices. Unsure of situation she kept still.

The voices passed under her tree without stopping. If these were guards looking for threats and did not detect her this indicated she was high enough up no more nasty security scanners could get to her. Good. She went back to sleep.

When she awoke a few hours later, there was no sign of security troops but there was a stormy force presence brewing in her mind. Ren was displeased it seemed. She had not picked up on angry emotions from Ren through their force link ever since he had turned from the dark side. He had been much calmer since turning to the light.

 _Looks like Ren and Leia's meeting and/or galactic negotiations might not have went well_ , she thought. _Why did the Skywalker/Solo clan come with drama of epic proportions?_ Rey definitely did not wish to make a straight path for the palace now.

Rey groggily sent encouraging vibes through the link as best as she could but at her current distance from Ren she was at a disadvantage. She was not close enough to sense his location. She could only read the sharpest spikes of his emotions from here it seemed.

Hunger ate at her. After drinking from the stream she went in search of the city. So she set off. Rey was confident in her sense of direction.

Rey attempted to skirt around the palace in a circle carefuly keeping a 7 mile or more radius to avoid security detection. The forest hike was pleasant. She had to swim across a frigid stream a one point but by evening she had made her way to city.

Looking like a nerf herder, Rey gestured to anyone she found hoping to use a localized communicative device to attempt to contact the palace. If Ren was still upset about something, she was not going to use the force to contact him. No, thank you.

Eventually, two nice sharply dressed men noticed her and handed her a communicator. She was tired and barely cared that several more people came to stand near her out of nowhere. What a cozy group. Rey half braced herself for a fight if need be.

If this would have happened during her Jakku days, Rey would have started swinging her staff but this was not Jakku. If she needed to use the force she would intergalactic consequences and all. Rey was about to speak into the communicator when she heard Ren's voice.

"Go with them, Rey." Ren instructed.

Then via the force Rey heard the words just a clearly, "Or I will come to you."

Ouch, she did not like the sound of Ren right now on the communicator or via the force message.

Rey looked up at the undercover First Order agents with new understanding and nodded. It had been a fun challenge with camping and testing herself but it was over now. Skywalker/Solo drama to follow...

Rey found herself being half hidden under a hooded robe as she was ushered back into the First Order estate. It was past dark now but they did not wish to take the chance of Rey being seen. It might have been distasteful and impolitic for any of the First Order's political guests to see someone as disheveled as her being shepherded inside the perimeter walls. As she passed under the entryway gates she thought, _sure its easy now._

The number of her escorts minimized as she was steered further into the palace. She had assumed she was being sent to her quarters and knew when to take a certain right. But she was mistaken because her arms were literally hooked under by her escorts as they directed her in a different direction. She did not like being handled and elbowed and kicked her way out of their grasps with a vengeance. But it was too late.

She found herself staring into a lounge room containing Ren and Leia. With the hooded robe barely on her anymore after her struggle with the escorts, Ren and Leia took in her appearance. She wasn't pretty, Rey knew. And seeing how it was late and the privileged Skywalker/Solo pair might not understand much about the great outdoors Rey decided to postpone this little meeting until a more convenient time.

She raised her hand and said, "Tomorrow."

Then she turned shoving one of her escorts hard out of her way and walked to her room where she collapsed on one of the room sofas so she didn't dirty the beautiful bedding. Sleep came quickly.

* * *

Food, the Force, and Family

The morning came soon but she was up early due to fierce hunger. She had not eaten in the forest. Once she was washed and dressed in her usual gear she set off to find a hearty meal. Rey was the first to arrive in the personal dining room used by Ren and his close associates.

She was busy scarfing down breakfast like a starved orphan when Ren entered the room. He calmly zeroed in on her. She raised her chin in acknowledgement of his presence but did not stand on ceremony. He disappeared from view as he presumably went to the food counter to pick out his own morning meal. Thankfully, he was not radiating sharp emotions this morning.

Next, Leia and one of her close personal aids came in together. Rey tried to grin a welcoming greeting but her mouth was full. So she tilted her chin up slightly in politeness. Something caught Rey's attention then.

Leia was looking over Rey's shoulder too and shook her head at Ren. He was standing directly behind Rey's chair. Rey raised her chin straight up to stare at Ren's eyes hovering upside down but directly above her upturned face.

Was he reading her thoughts? Rey recognized the violation for what it was now. He had been digging into her mind. Rey felt white hot anger.

"Don't!" Rey spluttered with her mouth full.

She threw up a mental force block while choking down breakfast and pushing back her chair hard to dislodge him. He avoided injury due to his acute force awareness giving him swifter reflexes. That and he likely read Rey's aggressive intentions straight from her mind before she threw up a barrier allowing him time to jump back.

Leia decided to quickly dismiss her aid so as to have a more private setting for the three of them.

"What were you looking for?" Rey demanded as she stood up and yelled towards Ren' way too cheerful face.

"To discover if you ran into any hyroks or yexip in the forest. They are nasty creatures that carry bizarre diseases. I do not suggest you go playing in the woods alone again." He said it in a pleasant tone as if they were having friendly chat.

Rey was sharply concentrated at this instant and read much into his words and in between them. It was obvious he wanted her to stay out of the forest but that wasn't all.

"You are lying." Rey just knew it.

She could read easily through their connection that Ren was trying to scare her with false information. She wasn't sure which bits were bogus but he was lying. This was something new. Never mind he didn't actually answer her question.

"You never lied before." She meant during his dark side days. As a cold cruel human Kylo Ren had been unfathomably honest.

"I never cared before." He didn't deny the lie. He tilted his head as if considering his own words.

"You lie because you care?" Rey felt determined to be offended by the lie whatever its context.

"So it would seem." Ren shrugged and turned to get himself food from the buffet trays.

Rey didn't know which way to look so she turned to take in Leia's reaction.

"When Ben was younger, he would often come up behind me and pretend to play with my hair or massage my temples all the while practicing his force abilities." Leia recounted almost fondly having seated herself at Rey's table.

Rey was appalled at hearing this. She was suddenly doubtful of her ability to watch over force sensitive children.

She kept a watchful eye on Ren as he calmly browsed the food counter for his morning meal like nothing had just happened. After deciding Ren was not an authentic threat this morning, Rey continued with her meal.

"It seems he no longer has to touch someone to search their mind?" Leia seemed accepting of this news as she asked the rhetorical question.

Rey's eyes were open wide as if to say 'You have no idea' but she sensed sorrow take hold of both of her companions at how much time they had lost.

Finally, Leia broke the awkward moment. "Not one for fancy parties, huh, Rey?"

Rey shook her head and lifted one shoulder as if to say, "Not really". The food had her attention now.

"I understand you ran into some trouble the day before yesterday. Want to fill us in?"

Rey swallowed her last bite of food and spoke with extreme brevity to shorten the delay between bites

"No money. No gown. No communicator. No clearance. No ship. Scanners. Lots of scanners."

The next bite tasted all the more delicious. Words only got in the way of a good meal Rey decided biting down on a juicy piece of fruit.

"Poor thing doesn't have any money or clothes." Leia looked hard at Ren like it was his fault and she wasn't sure if her son really had left the dark side.

Rey thought back to another time she had been a "guest" of Ren's. It was interesting to compare then and now.

Ren seated himself near Rey and Leia but seemed to be accessing the situation before speaking again. Or maybe he was just accessing Rey because right now she was the situation.

Rey felt the mother and son team were closing in on her.

"I have clothes!" Rey insisted aloud. She even listed them "6 tunics, 5 leggings, 8 overshirts plus accessories and the basics, of course." Rey looked at Ren uneasily because the "basics" mentioned were of a gender sensitive nature.

"Accessories?" Leia seemed to hardly breathe as she whispered the word.

"Arm bands, belts, vests, and hair ties…all of sturdy Mielv quality." Rey smiled almost smugly. Mielv goods were known as the best for outdoor terrain. Luke had been generous.

Leia whimpered a little. "She is more destitute than I thought."

Ren changed the subject to a more serious one.

"I understand you attempted to contact the interior staff and then mother to regain entry into the palace." Ren sounded calm but he felt much more intense via the force link.

His questions were for a reason. He was very focused at this moment. Hopefully, his focus would stay with him from now on. Rey had been unsure of him after she had initially revealed vision of the future.

Rey eyed her second plate of food longingly but felt obligated to answer. Leia and Ren leaned towards her even more to listen to her answers.

"Yes, it was my final attempt at regaining entry. I would have sat out the evening until someone came looking for me but they drew their weapons so I retreated." Rey explained defensively speaking half the truth. It sounded all kind of silly now.

Then Rey remembered, "Where is my ship?"

Ren ignored the question.

"Could this be the reason you were nearly shot?" Ren asked as a screen on an opposite wall activated showing an image of Rey eye to eye with one of Leia's security officers.

Rey was thankful it was only a still image and you could not record all aspects of force use or they might have learned of some rather unlady like thoughts being shoved into that poor guard's mind.

"Well that's not flattering." Rey barely paused before she beganagain on her second plate of food. She was still hungry. A sweet Vionian pastry beckoned.

Rey did stop eating however when she caught sight of a moving hologram activated in the middle of their table showing all the little checkpoint stops enroute to her ship. It replayed all the scans and checkpoint holds where she didn't and did use the Jedi mind trick. One after the other. Slowly. Enough was enough.

"You are already on my bad side this morning." Rey looked sharply at Ren.

He did not seem to mind.

Leia laughed and changed the subject.

"You need clothes. Let me take you off world. There is an upcoming legislative conference on the largest moon of Wygin 7. I'm sure we can find you some decent…" Leia paused for tactful wording.

Rey didn't let her continue suddenly remembering the vision and Leia's part in it.

Wiping pastry from her face, Rey said, "What of the force sensitive children in my vision. We cannot protect them if we do not know where they are. Luke has agreed to help when called upon."

There was an awkward moment. Something was off again.

Rey looked between Ren and Leia. They were eyeing each other as if there had never been a problem between them. They shared the same secret amusement.

"Do you not believe me?" Rey's heart dropped.

Rey was horrified to think that Lady-Princess-General-Representative Leia Organa could be laughing at her. While Rey had face battles during the war, it was nothing compared to what Leia had accomplished. All of Rey's glorious moments combined were like a Tuesday in Leia's life.

"Well she is an eager thing." Leia chuckled, "Good for you son. But she is a bit on the naïve side."

Rey was desperately looking for the massive aelephint in the room. She was sure it was there. She knew her years following Luke might have held her back on a social level. Rey had thought learning the force would be worth it. Now she was less certain.

Ren tried to help her out.

"It's your interpretation of the vision we do not trust." He stated with a touch of tenderness towards Rey.

Curses, why was he so at peace?! It radiated off him. He was acting as if she was an uniformed child who needed some kind of soft explanation. Rey felt tension bordering on anger.

"We could end this quickly." Leia suggested to Ren.

"That would start something else." Ren said eyeing his mother.

"I know I was compelled to seek you out. What I saw was real. Now is the time!" Rey spoke with strong conviction. Indeed, she believed her words because the vision had overwhelmed her in intensity.

"Yes, it makes sense. Think of all your visions Rey." Ren said.

He even reached for Rey's hand but Rey would have none of that. She jerked away from the Lord of Invasive Mind Tricks. She still had yet to fully forgive him from his little mind quest adventure earlier.

"Trust us Rey. Something has to change in yourself before you can take the next step. It is a formidable destiny ahead you. You cannot fully fathom what the future may entail yet." Leia stated smoothly but firmly.

Rey looked at Leia with frustration. After a meditative pause calling on the force for guidance, she sensed the the need to trust Leia. If Master Luke had also not felt it wise to offer any insights on her vision then it likely was a tough road ahead with a difficult reality to face. What was going on?

Her faith in herself wavered for a moment with these doubts. Rey desperately reach out to the force for even more calm. For some reason she felt Ren's breathing deepen while in the mists of the force and heard his heartbeat pick up. It grew louder and louder in her mind until her meditative state was broken. She opened her eyes and faced Ren.

Rey spoke in a still voice, "You are the key."

Ren held his breath dipped his head in silent acknowledgment. Considering Ren was the only other constant defender throughout the prophetic vision, Rey could relax. She would follow his lead.

If the force said she should focus on Ren then she would. He seemed to know more about the vision's message too. Or a least he thought he did. This was probably because of Ren's more extensive experience with the force.

Ren and Leia had leaned back at some point when they noticed how agitated Rey had become. After the girl's emergency meditative moment it seemed everyone was ready to breakaway from this little meeting.

"What now?" Rey asked coming back to herself.

"Here." Ren said with utmost politeness as he presented her with an unrestricted clearance, currency codes, and one shiny long-range communicator. It looked like it could signal all the way across the galaxy and into unknown galaxies far beyond. Rey was thrilled.

"Now I can send transmissions to Finn." Rey was very pleased but sensed Ren was suddenly less than pleased.

"Why did you not use the force?" Ren asked as everyone got up to leave the dining area.

Rey knew he was asking why she had not reached out to him when she was stranded immediately outside the perimeter wall.

"I did not wish to disturb you personally." She admitted without adding the details of how she had dreaded interrupting his reunion with his mother.

"I'm afraid you failed."

"Did you try to reach out?" Rey had not thought of this.

She had been several miles out in the forest for the majority of her time away. He would not have been able to send a meaningful message clearly at such a distance from the palace just as she had been too far away to do the same.

If one could not sense a person's presence it made sense the lines of force communication were limited at the same distance. The farthest Rey had ever been able to sense Luke's presence and send force communications was roughly 5 miles. Of course, sharp spikes in the force due to massive shifts in balance were the exception. Every force sensitive individual with a passable degree of awareness could pick up on those.

"Yes." Ren said curtly.

Rey noticed Leia eyeing her while shaking her head subtly from side to side as if to halt Rey's questions. The atmosphere was thickening again with Ren's hard unwavering gaze directed at herself. Rey ignored all the warning signs.

"I have another question." Rey turned her attention fully to Ren. "Yesterday morning when I awoke in the forest, I felt a measure of…unsettlement through the force. Was that you?"

"Now you are getting on my bad side." Ren said coolly without really answering her question… again. And now it was his turn to pull on the force ever so lightly to achieve a greater sense of balance.

The lovely Lady Leia demonstrated diplomacy once again.

"Rey, I understand there is a quaint little boutique in the local village. Let us go make a fuss in the shop that refused to allow you to barter for clothing." Leia was attempting to brighten the mood.

Rey took the bait. "You know about that too?"

She felt awkward again. Rey quickly wished to redeem herself before being permanently labeled as ridiculous. It seems her misadventure from the last two days had not done her much credit.

"Please know on Jakku when I earned my own portions I could barter with merchants for 8 lemit-mil-voks for price of 1 and a half. I was that good." Rey assured Leia.

Now it was Ren and Leia's turn to stare at her blankly.

Rey was disappointed at their lack of respect for her more domestic talents and decided to wish them a good day. She cheerfully left to examine her new high tech long-range communicator. It was beautiful and intricate. Rey decided to disassemble it in her room and slowly reassemble while studying each shiny part. It would be a glorious way to pass the time. She could hardly wait.

"Thanks!" Rey said holding up her new gifts before departing the room.

* * *

Afterwards Leia said, "What did we do before that girl?"

Ren said nothing. He didn't have to.

"Let's keep her." Leia said.

"Yes." Ren agreed.


	2. Padawan

Whispers of a Dream

* * *

"Padawan… pet…princess… padawan…pet…princess…" Rey heard the words as if whispers in a foggy dream.

After fully waking Rey was curious but not disturbed by the three words still echoing in her conscious. It did not matter. Life on Ogone Vey, the host planet of the unofficial First Order HQ, was too interesting to dwell on random words in a vague dream.

* * *

Lakes and Seas

Rey was up and eager for the day. She was happy to accompany Leia to a legislative conference deep in the United Systems controlled territory. They were to leave before the rising of the second star. But there was something she had to do first.

Rey met Ren outside the palace walls near the gate closest to city pathway. It had been decided they would go to a remote location together to meditate before Rey left with Leia. It was a head nod to the vision in hopes of further developments. Rey thought Ren was only paying lip service to progress but tried to be understanding and patient. He was the key after all.

Ren had a helispeeder waiting to take them to their destination. Rey climbed inside next to Ren. Up the speeder flew over the trees, over the city and down towards the valley with its beautiful lake. They landed on the lakeshore.

"You said you would bring food." Rey hadn't eaten.

"Yes, you are not nice when you're hungry." Ren chuckled. At the back of the helispeeder was room for extra seating and storage. Ren produced provisions and they ate in silence.

Rey wanted to ask Ren about his understanding of the vision but she did not want to risk looking impatient. She kept quiet and deep in thought. A few days prior she had felt the force beckon her to trust Leia, Luke, and Ren. However, this was a new day. Picnics were lovely but answers would have been better.

"You are impatient."

Rey let out a tense breath, "You sense it?"

"I see it."

Rey slumped her shoulders and hung her head. "I am trying."

"Don't try at all. The future is not going to unfold by your efforts. It's already happening."

Rey got up unwilling to sit still and be politely guided. She was Luke's padawan not Ren's. Something jarred in her subconscious at the thought.

"Padawan," Rey said. She had finished eating and walked from the helispeeder towards the waters of the lake. All was tranquil to view but not right. Everything here was beautiful but she was uneasy. Something was stirring inside.

"What do you sense?" Ren asked from behind her.

"A personal truth."

"About the future?"

"No, something now I think."

"Don't dwell too much on the unknown. It will become clear. "

Ren placed his hands on her shoulders from behind. He had never touched her outside battle. It was an act of encouragement but resonated with affection. Not a pleasant light hearted affection either. There was an ocean full of depth with tides and undertows, storms and gales inside him. His emotions ran deep bordering on wild.

Rey turned around and looked up at Ren in astonishment. "There is so much to you."

She sensed a near endless passion. This was the first time they had been together without war, mission talk or others between them. Rey had assumed Ren was calm and gentle after his turn from the dark side. Now she was shocked to discover he was just contained. He would never be naturally placid. By comparison she herself was like a mild lake prone to flooding, freezing or drought. He was so much more.

A new respect for the man bloomed, "How do you live with such strong feelings?"

"Drive, purpose, … a reason." Their connection had never been more colorful and active than now.

Rey was unexpectedly captivated by everything about Ren at this moment. To have so much depth was impressive. She had known he was complex before but now she realized how he was capable of traveling so far down whichever path, light or dark, he chose. Someone like Ben Solo/Kylo Ren could accomplish anything he wanted.

Rey admired him for how far he had come and how far he seemed willing to go. She reached out without hesitation. Rey had largely ignored Ren's scar but noticed it now. She touched his face with open awe. He was a wonder. No doubt they would succeed in defending those children.

"I will do anything for this future." Ren confirmed aloud with the raw power of a typhoon just beneath the surface.

Rey recognized he had been reading her thoughts again. She stiffened but let him see her thoughts of him. Thankfully, he did not narrate his findings. Rey grew uncomfortable with their closeness within 10 seconds.

She dropped her hand and gently slipped up a force block on her thoughts. Then she stepped back. While she was glad to reach a deeper understanding of Ren, she didn't like his penchant for mind mining. Not one bit.

"You would do anything this side of the light you mean?" Rey corrected Ren. It would not bode well to have someone with Ren's overwhelming potential be without limits. History proved this.

Ren appeared to be at a crosspoint unsure which way to proceed after their brief cozy minute. Rey made the decision for them. In typical Rey fashion she relayed her feelings best with a substantial confrontation.

In order to lighten the atmosphere, Rey got in a defensive position and pulled out her light saber. This was her natural communication method. She activated the blue lightsaber.

"Don't disappoint me now." She teased. "Let's see if politics and paperwork has made you dull."

"Aren't we supposed to be meditating?" Ren said. He was unsure of Rey's playfulness.

Rey kept waiting to pounce the moment Ren activated his lightsaber. She could feel his anticipation to spar building. If she had doubted he brought his lightsaber she didn't anymore. Still, he was dragging this out.

"Aren't I too impatient? Aren't you going to teach me a lesson?" She continued to tease hoping he would fight any second. She was giddy with her upcoming trip and happy to have a friend in Ren.

"The future comes in its own time, Rey." She mocked his words while grinning. "It's happening now, Rey."

That did it. Rey had to jump back. Ren was lightening fast. He had already lit his own green lightsaber before she fully noticed. It was the same color as Master Luke's. Rey was delighted to see him with a lightsaber any color but red.

He was just as lively as she had hoped. Their match lasted until Rey admitted defeat. Towards the end of the fight a large rock jutting out of the lake gave way under Rey's weight putting her undeniably at Ren's mercy.

When she noticed the second sun starting to rise, Rey properly saluted Ren with her saber before deactivating it. He did the same. It was time to leave.

"You do not have to go." Ren said. "We can meet up with mother at the Turam Centenary together."

When they landed back at the First Order fortress, Ren seemed reluctant to part ways with her. Maybe he was a bit lonely like she was? He must have appreciated her company.

"Your mother is amazing." Rey idealized Leia. She knew Leia liked her too. It was nice to have someone fussing over her. She had never had a mother.

Rey shook her head to the negative. "Watch my ship. I'm coming back for it."

Rey was to travel discreetly as part of Leia's entourage first to the Wygin 7 conference and then onto the Turam Centenary, a festival for less official political proceedings. The entourage disguise was for Rey's protection due to her close affiliations to Luke, Leia, and Kylo Ren. Leia and Ren had insisted. Rey wasn't sure she agreed with the disguise but thought she might learn a lot from traveling so close to Leia while incognito.

"Fine. After the Turam Centenary we will come back to Ogone Vey together. If you get lost before then, I will melt your ship down."

"Maytay!?" Rey had named her ship.

"Melted." Ren reaffirmed.

"You can't. What if pirates—"

"Melted." Ren repeated.

"Smugglers-"

"Melted."

"War-…"

…...

Rey left on Leia's ship within the hour. She already missed Ren as she watched Ogone Vey's surface disappear into a distant blur. Rey never would have thought of him as a close friend. Interesting how things can turn out. Now she was on to the largest moon of Wygin 7 to see what adventure awaits there.


	3. Naming Negotiations

((( **Author Note:** I edited out the Sneak Peak Preview in the last chapter. It wasn't going to work anytime soon. Or maybe not at all.)))

Naming Negotiations

* * *

It should have taken 10 standard days to arrive at Leia's United Systems conference near Wygin 7 but shopping detours prolonged the trip. Leia was very intent on equipping Rey with lovely things. And Rey was inclined to let her.

The calloused side of Rey's feminine nature was a bit overwhelmed with all the impractical finery bestowed upon her. However, her starved heart relished any thoughtful consideration from the older woman.

Stop-offs included two planets near the Core such as Bara Nin and Errit. Leia strategically left her official entourage on her ship while Rey, herself, and a few well-armed guards visited reputable apparel designers. At these shops Rey would be measured and analyzed.

At first the clothing creators asked for Rey's fashion opinions but when Leia kept seeing the exact same style and shade of green chosen repeatedly, requests for Rey's preferences stopped. Rey didn't mind too much as she delightfully basked in Leia's attention and guidance.

Rey learned which styles might be unwise or politically poisonous as Leia recounted her personal fashion disasters over the decades. Apparently, core planets held to patterns of layered looks suggesting prosperity. The same style might get you assassinated or kidnapped on the Outer Rim. The peoples of the planet Balri Ter made long hair illegal and the upper continents of Piris proclaimed long tunics mandatory part of the year and so forth. Rey smiled and laughed a lot.

Back on Leia's ship, Rey continued to receive extra attention there too. In fact, she had hardly seen anyone else on board the ship. Rey had her own small room aboard the large political spacecraft and spent most of her time closeted with Leia for small talk.

"I do not need all this," Rey said looking at her new clothes.

"It's good I sent most of it back to Ogone Vey," Leia replied.

Rey was amazed to learn there was even more. What she would do with it on Ogone Vey was a mystery too. But the now is what most concerned Rey.

"But as part of your entourage I wear the uniform of the day like the others."

"Well, you never know," Leia smiled encouragingly, "especially you". The last two words were spoken a bit more softly.

Rey looked at her sponsor uncertainly. Leia was smiling and shook her head lightly. Then she pulled out a data device. Rey could see words in a column.

"I believe you will be a person of great influence one day, Rey," Leia proclaimed.

""Oh, I do not –" Rey just wanted to embrace her vision as protector of the light of the future. Getting motherly attention and pretty things was a bonus but not mandatory. Still, Rey knew to trust Leia but things were getting out of hand.

"Shhh," Leia hushed her. "If you are ever in a position to name new generations, it is helpful to be prepared."

Rey's uncertainties increased considerably, "Name what?"

"Even I have been requested to name one or two Rogians in my day. They are a race that pledges loyalty by receiving appointed names from those they form pacts with."

"They wanted you to rename them?" Rey was baffled.

"No, to name a specified number of their newborn offspring usually the number to be named is in direct correlation with the number of concessions agreed upon," Leia noted and continued on with a long description of Rogian name receiving customs.

Rey pretended to listen. Leia lost her at the word "concessions" which signaled diplomatic discussion. Not one of Rey's keen interests. It had already occurred to her Leia's political power would be Leia's contribution to the defense of the force children from the vision. Therefore, thoughts of what this might look like in the future were more entertaining to Rey.

"…The names Ilyese, Arani, Gatrian, and Irshen are gender neutral. What do you think?" Leia asked in a fond tone with her list in hand.

Rey was lost. So she nodded as if in deep consideration. Disappointing Leia was not an option. It would never be an option.

"Excellent! There is another party to be consulted but I believe I can apply sufficient sway there."

Rey could believe it. Though she didn't know what Leia was talking about. She nodded slowly once more.

"These were popular names on Alderaan when I was growing up. Beautiful Alderaan," Leia looked mournful.

Rey's heart suddenly hurt for the woman. She dared anyone to deny Leia the right to use those names for whatever reason she wanted. As a young woman Leia lost her home world with its culture and customs. It must have been just as dreadful as the disintegration of the Hosnian System. No wonder Leia was such a crusader for justice.

"Rey can you write these names down in your own handwriting?" Leia asked politely handing Rey stationary.

Rey laughed until she realized Leia was serious. Even eternal paper was practically ancient. Writing tools were considered primitive or part of the old arts these days.

"I can prepare a transcribed transmission. No one takes paper serious anymore." Rey knew Leia wasn't getting any younger but she wasn't that old surely.

"For delicate situations like these a personal touch is necessary," Leia seemed to be loosing her cheerful patience with Rey.

Indeed, Leia had a reputation for digging her heels in when negotiations were not going her way. It was what made her a formidable opponent in the political arena. Hopefully the Rogians or whomever liked these names. Not that is mattered.

"Really, from any console I can easily –" Rey moved towards a nearby ship console when Leia cut her off.

"Long ago back on Alderaan we often practiced the old ways of the written message." Leia looked almost weepy when speaking of the lost planet.

Rey felt horrible at the mention of Alderaan again. What kind of life long scars such memories would hold after watching her home world be blown away at the hands of her biological father and the old Emperor.

Rey took the outdated communication articles and got to work. With an awkward grip she carefully wrote the four names down in a little column as Leia hovered over her shoulder. Her handwriting wasn't lovely but it was readable if one was determined.

"Now sign your name at the bottom right," Leia instructed firmly. "This way no unpleasant methods of persuasion will be needed."

"Sign my name? But I only wrote a few names on paper." Rey was surprised.

Something was going on with Leia. Perhaps all the painful reminiscing was affecting the older woman. Rey had heard about such things. Tragedy and age did things to people. She would take greater care to watch Leia. If things continued this way, it might be best to inform Luke and Ren.

"Traditional methods tell how scribes signed their works in case there were follow up questions." Leia looked impatient as Rey was not automatically complying.

"Should I use the fake name we decided? Aren't I incognito?" Rey asked.

"No, your name has influence from the past. You are more popular than you realize."

While Rey liked the idea of being remembered, she was confused. She obeyed and sighed her name in the bottom corner of the page. She had barely finished the last letter when Leia snatched the paper from her and practically giggled. Rey decided she might have to tell someone about Leia sooner than she had imagined. Poor Leia.

"I hope this helps with negotiations. Let me know if I can do anything else." Rey said with heartfelt sincerity. Oh, how sad Rey was for Leia.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Leia said.

Rey thanked the Maker Leia was sounding more like her usual self now. Leia was likely under lots of pressure with the upcoming conference too. Rey was glad to help.

The older woman turned to leave the room but looked back at Rey and said, "I will be busy with conference matters from here on. There is likely a significant power transference at hand."

Rey was curious. This sounded big. No wonder Leia was resorting to historical communications and name negotiations. She was using lots of skillful diplomacy. Rey had renewed faith that Leia could handle her business well. How could she have doubted the legendary stateswoman?

"Also, Rey, my dear - " Leia paused while smiling down at Rey.

Rey stiffened. Leia did not use endearments. The woman was largely known as a no-nonsense diplomat. Even in their casual conversations Leia did not waste words on little pleasantries.

"Sometime negotiations, not food bartering don't confuse them, do not go according to plan. One simply has to adapt and overcome. The best rulers do this."

"Of course." Rey realized she was getting leadership advice. Leia's quality character was shining through.

"And for future reference do not forget to always take into consideration sentimenal factors that may play into these agreements. I used to resent the tender side of arbitrition. Do not be this way. Factors such as age and background are to be given thought when outcomes seem less than ideal," Leia seemed finished giving advice.

At first Rey was open to Leia's wisdom but by the end she was worried about Leia's state of mind again. Was Leia saying she was getting soft due to age? Curse the the Old Empire.

"Last, remember to stay close to the staff. And be aware the members of my entourage are not what they seem but there is a reason for each of them," Leia assured Rey.

It was a warning. Rey was curious now. Leia left Rey alone in her small room with the new clothing. She found her galactic communicator and thought of contacting Ren. He would likely want to know his mother was showing signs of being unwell.

Rey hesitated because she was unfamiliar with all the politics involved between Leia and Ren. She did not wish to put Leia at a disadvantage by potentially revealing any sensitive information. The vision showed they would all work together but the finer points unknown. She decided against contacting him for now.

With Leia working, Rey would need to begin blending in with Leia's staff especially after they arrived at the conference. She was interested as to see what Leia meant about her entourage. Rey didn't have long to wonder.


	4. Pet

**Chapter 4: Pet**

* * *

The Entourage

* * *

Rey did not see Leia or anyone until the last few hours before arrival at the conference. Very few people visited the common areas as the ship entered the Wygin System. Rey learned the locals considered Wygin 7's largest moon sacred and its name was never spoken aloud. Friendly foreigners generally complied.

Eventually, Rey had been informed she was to meet with the others in Leia's entourage and then they would accompany Leia off the ship.

Rey made her way to the ship's main common lounge. A droid had fixed her hair in the uniform style of the day. Half was piled up in ringlets and half was down in loose waves. Today's uniform was a shimmering gray cloak over a semi-formal burgundy pants suit. Rey felt well dressed for her.

As she reached the specified lounge, she heard, "Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro".

"Viq, you have no respect!" Spoke a black haired lady with a pale pink face and yellow eyes. She chastised an orange skinned man with a flowing green mane of hair as he laid upside down on a sofa lounge chanting the same word over and over.

"Sure, I do. I respect her." Said the upside down young man pointing to her. He had been the first to notice Rey's arrival

At his words five sets of eyes looked at Rey just inside the door. There were four women and one man all dressed in the official shiny gray cloaks of the entourage.

"I'm Davvi Mairz." Rey said introducing herself with her fake name **.** She had mentally rehearsed the story she had been told. She was an administrative aid with professional ties to both the First Order and the United Systems and would serve as a staff member on intergalactic policy.

"Sure you are yavin bun," spoke the orange man, "and I'm from Wygin 7's largest moon Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro…"

"Viqbidoda!" Warned the dark haired woman again.

Rey did not know what to say or do so she simply took in her environment to better orient herself. The green man named Viq was righting himself. All the ladies in the room seemed to be sizing her up as she did the same to them.

Two ladies were seated near Viq. One was the woman who had spoken and the other was also dark haired but had pale white skin with intricate black lined patterns on her arms. It was like she had all natural tattoos. She spoke next.

"I know who you are. You are a padawan." Said the dark haired woman seated on the other side of Viq. She looked and sounded bored but Rey suspected she wasn't.

"No, she is a pet," sneered an angry blonde human coming to stand nearer to the others from across the room.

"Lady Teve, you…." Spoke the pale pink woman.

At the word "pet" a switch inside her activated another force wave of personal truth. It felt like a single aggressive wave and then it was over. Rey could not hear what else was being said in that moment.

"Pet," Rey spoke the word aloud as if to taste it's meaning. She faintly remembered the words 'padawan' and 'pet' in a misty subconscious moment but could not connect them with anything solid.

Someone moved towards her and Rey's concentration broke. She let the force she had gathered slip away. This was not the time to focus on personal revelations.

It was the pink woman who had got up and moved towards her. "Lady Teve is a bit jealous of Leia's attention to you but it is understandable. We know who you are, Rey."

Rey wasn't too surprised. Leia had said she was remembered from the old days.

"How do you know me?" Rey asked.

"My code name is Jusla. I would tell you my real name but I would not want you to get confused during the committee hearing. Most of us have been with Lady Leia since the days of the Resistance."

"And you are Luke Skywalker's padawan, Rey." Said Viq. He got up and came her way too.

"Pet," restated Lady Teve making no move to come closer.

"Most of us have been with Lady Leia since the Resistance," explained Jusla.

"Not me," admitted Viq. "I'm the son of crime Lord Nioshikoba sent here recently to broker an agreement. Lady Leia is to help me make legitimate business contacts and marry into a legitimate family of power because we are trying to come clean."

Jusla perked up and looked at Viq.

Viq looked at Jusla and said, "Don't get any ideas love. You would never make it on my home world."

Then he started eyeing Rey as if she were a possible marriage candidate.

Rey was properly shocked. The Nioshikoba crime family was one of the top 5 gangster groups in the known regions of the galaxy. They ranked up there with the Huts.

"So can you show us how you use the force?" Viq sounded very excited. "Do you still use a lightsaber like in the war?"

Rey narrowed her eyes trying to guess Viq's age. Most feared those with the force. Only the young or ignorant seemed eager for a demonstration.

"Ignore Viq," Jusla said rolling her eyes, "We do."

Rey wanted to disagree. Jusla did not seem to ignore Viq at all.

"I'm from an old Republic family with many contacts throughout the elite Core families." Jusla explained.

The blonde human spoke next, "And I'm Lady Teve. You should know my father is the Sovereign of the entire Aldeer System. Aderaan was once a part of our system. I am also the princess of Aldreel Major. My family consists of Lady Leia's strongest backers. We fought against the Empire during the Rebellion and then against the original First Order in the Resistance."

Rey inclined her head in respect to Lady Teve or more specifically Lady Teve's loyal family history. Many had abandoned Leia when it was discovered her father was Darth Vadar. Lady Teve's lineage deserved respect even if Lady Teve was a bit of a snob.

Rey turned to be introduced to the others.

"Don't worry about the others." Jusla said looking wearily to the other dark haired woman with lined skin markings and then to the other side of the room where a tall bony-cheeked woman sat at a tall table. She was balled with grey skin and actually hissed at them when they made eye contact.

Rey planted herself defensively facing the antagonistic creature. What was her problem? And how many teeth did she have?

"Don't do it, Rey." Said the lined-patterned lady still seated on a nearby lounge sofia. "She is a body guard of sorts. She hates attention."

"We call that one Lulu." Viq volunteered.

"Who are you?" Rey wanted to know why this other woman was overlooked during introductions.

"We might as well tell her." Viq stated looking.

"They will tell you I am a First Order spy sent directly from Kylo Ren himself." Spoke the woman casually. She sounded amused not defensive.

"Call me Lady Tamine. I also have useful contacts." She added.

"We all saw the hologram! It was Kylo Ren." Lady Teve stated. "Why Leia has not outed you, we do not know."

"Perhaps because they are not enemies." Replied the supposed spy.

"It is rumored he killed her husband, Tamine. Trust me they are enemies." Jusla stood with Lady Teve now. The battle lines were drawn.

"Rey, could tell you more than I could I'm sure." Said Tamine slowly sipping a drink.

There was a silence. Rey found herself once again the center of attention. She shook her head as if to say she didn't know anything.

"Rey, is with Master Luke. She does not bother with politics." Jusla said.

"Then what is she doing here?" Tamine calmly asked.

"I'm guessing Rey was sent with a message from Luke to the First Order and now the United Systems. Its hero force business." Viq said but he was looking at Rey for confirmation.

"We each have a reason for being here." Rey said.

She was looking a Tamine. Why would Kylo Ren be talking to one of Leia's entourage or have placed a spy in one of Leia's inner circles? It didn't make much sense from what she knew of the new Kylo Ren.

"Also, please know we are not real staff members. They are much more boring. We in the entourage are more like useful companions and projects for Lady Leia."

"Humph, I'm a being mentored for great things! Speak for yourself Viqbidoda Nioshikoba," said Lady Teve.

My what an interesting group, thought Rey. Perhaps she should have stayed with Ren on Ogone Vey. All the quality time with Leia might not make up for long days in the company of such dramatic people. Rey tried to count the days until the Turam Centenary.

Later, as the group took their places and waited to accompany Leia off ship, Tamine was standing in line behind Rey.

She whispered, "I will be watching you to make sure you do not get lost. Also, I'm to tell you one word."

The line moved forward but before Rey was out of hearing range she heard the word "melted."

* * *

The Conference

* * *

Rey didn't have much time after their departure from the ship to think about Kylo Ren's spy or her words. She was curious but not fearful. Ren did not seem like a threat anymore.

Rey was careful to preform her duties as a type of ceremonial escort to the best of her abilities. Mostly she and the non essential aids and entourage members had to wait outside the conference in a big circular hall. They were to mingle with the other staff members, aids and entourages from delegates in the conference.

Rey did not know some of the common dialects spoken in high politics or their most polite customs so she sat around and stared at people. It was boring.

Viq found her at as such a time and asked to introduce her to his mother.

"I thought the Viscount's daughter amused you. That pink girl." Said Lady Nioshikoba with her reddish orange skin and curly green hair looking down at her.

"This one is pink enough for me." Viq said.

Rey's eyes got big. She started looking around the elegant room for Jusla. She would even settle for Tamine, spy or not, at this point.

"Who are your family?" asked Viq's tall mother.

"I'm no one." She confessed. If the notorious Nioshikoba wanted powerful connections she was not it.

His mother looked displeased until Viq added, "She is Luke Skywalker's apprentice now accompanying his sister Lady Leia. She is strong with the force."

Lady Nioshikoba looked impressed. Ok, maybe Rey would make a suitable connection in their family's eyes.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. Please excuse me." Rey said. After all she had not confirmed her identity on board the ship. But these were well-informed people of power.

Rey escaped but not for long. Viq followed her.

"I hear you are very powerful. Just think about it. If my mother approves I know my father will. They will want you to join our table at the Turam Centenary." Viq said.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Rey said as she continued walking.

"Listen if you don't agree to at least hear our proposition there will probably be trouble." Viq warned.

"I'm on an important mission. Marriage is out of the question." Rey stated still making her way across the vast hallway outside the conference. She weaved in and out of the crowd hoping to lose pesky Viq. Rey was very uncomfortable and getting ready to lash out.

"The force is the stuff of epic legend!" Viq said as he grabbed Rey's arm.

She was tired of his pursuit. Rey used the force to shove Viq hard against a wall. As he did not slump over she force gripped decorative items from nearby and had them hit the wall near Viq. She was careful not to actually injury him. This was a warning only made out of defense Rey reasoned.

The loitering aids and staff members stepped back, ranaway or drew weapons. Rey dropped her hands back inside her cloak and gripped her lightsaber in case she needed to block blaster fire. Little crime lord boy was a menace, Rey decided.

Viq straightened when he realized the assault was over. He looked at Rey not with fear but with admiration and awe.

"I think I'm in love." Viq said, "You will fit right in with us." He was watching her hand as it gripped her dormant light saber just inside her silver cloak.

"Yes, show me!" He said with real excitement hoping Rey would activate her lightsaber.

Rey was tempted for it to be the last thing Viq ever saw but she let it go and closed her cloak. She quickly dashed away before security showed up.

Tamine caught up with her soon. "What just happened? I left you for a moment."

Rey did not answer. She knew she had likely just disappointed Leia again. No doubt word would get around fast. She could already imagine Leia handing her back over to Ren. They might both make fun of her again. The quiet life with Luke was looking better and better. Rey decided she just wasn't a people person.

Rey had been warned to stay within the legislative halls. She thought it best to obey. She had managed to dodge Tamine and Viq after a few sneaky maneuvers involving use of Jedi mind trick to have witnesses give false information to which ways she went.

Finally, Rey found a dark quiet corner to lean in. She had underestimated her popularity. She hoped Leia wouldn't have too hard a time covering up her and Viq's little scene. As Rey was about to get up and face the consequences she heard a large disturbance on the inside of the conference room.

Whatever was being discussed was causing quite a stir. Rey hoped Leia was holding her own. The stateswoman had shown suspicious signs recently. The many doors to the circular conference room were opening up and delegates were flooding into the legislative halls now. Some looked ruffled and anxious. Other looked frustrated or glad. This must have something to do with what Leia said about power transference back on the ship.

Rey tried to push her way back towards her party. The entourage was supposed to be in place when the delegates emerged. Rey had traveled further down the outer hall than she should have.

She estimated she was halfway back when someone grabbed her cloak in the crowd. She turned to see what held her when a sudden vapor mist was sprayed at her nose and mouth. Rey's last lucid thought was about getting ready to fight. Then she was out.

* * *

A Pesky Proposition

* * *

"There is our girl." Spoke a female voice.

Rey was gaining consciousness and having a distinct sense of déjà vu. She found herself reclined against a wall in holding cell aboard a ship.

"Now I have a proposition for you dear. Hear me out."

Rey saw Lady Nioshikoba just outside the cell. She was carrying a hologram.

"Just look at what we can offer you."

The hologram was flashing grand estates, ships, weaponry, casinos, and other valuable assets. Rey searched for her lightsaber. It was missing. So was the communicator Ren had given her.

"I may only be one of three wives but since I had Lord Nioshikoba's only son, my precious Viqbidoda, I have seniority. Therefore, I have authority to make you an offer. With your Jedi ways I'm sure you would maintain seniority as Viqbidoda's main wife. Plus, your connections to Luke Skywalker would offer even great legitimacy to our…organization.

"I do not make deals with thugs." Rey was angry. Very angry.

Via the force Rey seized the small round hologram base from Lady Nioshikoba's hands through the cell bars and threatened to throw it as a weapon.

Lady Nioshikoba was suddenly intimidated at Rey's use of the force. "Is that what you can do? I thought you just used a lightsaber. That's what he went on about…. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, I don't think this is going to work."

Rey saw an opportunity here. It appear Lady Nioshikoba was weak-minded. Perfect.

Rey calmed herself tugging at the force she began, "You will…"

It took 13 hours to fly back to the Wygin 7 conference. Rey had been knocked out for sometime. How Lady Nioshikoba had smuggled such potent poison vapor mist into the conference would have to be looked into. Maybe the United Systems lacked the same irritating security measures as the First Order. Rey grit her teeth at that troublesome memory.

Rey thought about her own ship affectionately dubbed Maytay. Ren had threatened to melt it down if she got lost again. Technically, a gangster mom had kidnapped Rey but she doubted Ren would see the difference.

Rey had mind tricked the "lady" in question to turn her personal Nioshikoba Clan shuttle around and give Rey back her things. Rey had messaged Leia's staff of her situation and her estimated arrival time back on Wygin 7. She wasn't ready to speak to Leia personally about this.

As the moon came in sight Rey's eye grew wide. A First Order cruiser orbited the atmosphere. Soon Rey felt Ren's presence. She was getting closer to Ren.

Maybe he was here due to the big results of the conference? Rey hoped this more than believed it.

The Prime Principality

After the Nioshikoba pilots landed in the specified landing pad Rey bolted out of the shuttle. She feared seeing Leia or Ren immediately but she didn't have to worry.

Only Tamine and Lulu awaited her. They were dressed in a different uniforms now. This reminded Rey it was a whole different day. A medical team and security officers accompanied them.

The security officers stormed into the Nioshikoba shuttle to arrest Lady Nioshikoba for kidnapping. The medical team insisted on taking Rey to a medical facility and examining her for reactions to the poison she had inhaled.

Tamine and Lulu stayed near during the medical testing. They were quiet. Rey didn't know what to say either.

Finally, Tamine spoke up, "You don't have to worry about Viq anymore. The First Order is dealing with him and his family."

"Why the First Order?" The Nioshikoba seemed to fall under Leia's area of responsibility.

"I believe it was part of a recent concession." That was all the answer Rey was to expect.

"Let's be thankful the new legislation serves as a distraction from this little situation." Tamine said. "Kylo Ren seems particularly interested in your movements. I do not know why."

"What happened?" Rey asked remembering the uproar from the conference room.

"What do you know about the First Order and the United Systems?" Tamine asked.

"In recent years, the New First Order gained control of over ½ of the civilized systems. The United Systems brought order to the systems once under the New Republic which was about 1/3 of the civilized systems. The remaining systems are independent." Rey had learned this over the years but never took an active interest.

"Close. The New First Order ruled 70% and the United Systems 25% with the remaining 5% claiming independence," explained Tamine.

"So?" Rey didn't like thinking Leia less power than the New First Order.

"This is all about to change," Tamine said softly.

"What will happen now?" Rey didn't like political conversations but with Kylo Ren and Leia involved she had little choice but to ask. She needed to know what was happening with her fellow future protectors.

"Lady Leia is a genius." Tamine said looking down at her lined skin.

"So you don't work against her?" Rey never thought Tamine harmful or Leia never would have allowed her so close but she had to ask.

"Never." Tamine said. "Lulu and I were sent to protect her from inside dangers."

Rey believe her. The redeemed Kylo Ren loved his mother. Rey suspected the old one had too in a way. Rey did not know if Tamine knew Leia was Kylo's mother so she said nothing.

"They are combining their power to form something new. Even the last of the independent systems want in."

"How?" Rey wondered how such a merger was possible.

"How else? Compromise, concessions, protective policies, clearer, fairer, and more widespread judicial practices... the New First Order and the United Systems were so alike and so new it made sense to move forward together for the good of the galaxy. One might even believe they had the same architect." Tamine grinned as if she knew something.

"All the civilized and inhabited Systems of the galaxy will fall under the Prime Principality now under the Prime Prince, System Sovereigns, Planet Monarchs, Regional governors, and multiple representatives…." Tamine said.

"What about the Outer Rim?" Rey grew up on Jakku and knew the Outer Rim planets were not part of the civilized systems and needed law and order too. The people there suffered so much.

"Not possible," Tamine said, "at least not at this time. Maybe one day. "Tamine smiled at Rey as if to encourage her not to give up hope.

Rey remembered her vision of the children growing to spread the light near and far. Maybe those children would help bring light to the Outer Rim? She would mention this possibility to Leia and Ren to see if they had not already considered this. Maybe now Leia and Ren would let her search for those children? Things were lining up.

* * *

Melted Metal, Melted Anger

* * *

After Rey was given medical clearance she was escorted to one of the grounded First Order ships. Rey knew her 'buddy' Ren was there. His force presence was strong.

It was late afternoon and Rey was tense. She would like to think he had only been joking about melting her ship but she wasn't sure. Hopefully, he was much to busy for petty problems that surrounded Rey.

Rey was shown into a private room. It was to be her private quarters. Her stuff had been delivered from Leia's shuttle.

Rey left the room of her own accord and went searching for Kylo Ren. He was in a meeting she could tell. So she went back to her own room.

Two minutes might have passed before there was request for entry via signaled light and sound devices. Rey went to the door. She knew who it was before she opened it.

He was dressed in rich blue robes with silver trim. It suited him well.

"Congratulations, my Lord" Rey said with a fake bow and a half smile. She wasn't sure his role in the upcoming government but figured he had benefited greatly.

Kylo rolled his eyes, "Come with me wayward girl."

"Where is Leia?" Rey wanted to know as they walked through the ships corridors side by side.

"Resting, I believe."

"I need to speak with her about…something." Rey wanted to explain herself to Leia. She could only guess the repercussions of sour dealings with the Nioshikoba crime family.

"I believe I know what you want to discuss." Ren taunted as they walked. He almost smiled.

"Its nothing important your lordship." Rey emphasized the 'lordship' hoping to distance him from her. She did not want to get into this yet.

"We will not see her until the Turam Centenary." Ren said.

"I'm part of her entourage." Rey feared she was being demoted back to wandering vision chaser.

"I think not." Ren confirmed her fears.

They had arrived at a large recreation arena. Did Ren want to spar? This was a big enough place for it.

"What are we doing here?" Rey asked.

He ignored the actual question but answered in a fashion, "This ship is packed with dignitaries ironing out details in most common areas and private quarters. The new policies are to be announced and hopefully initiated at the Turam Centenary."

"I could stay with Leia if things are crowded. I don't like First Order ships."

Ren inclinded his head in acknowledgement and said, "I understand but let's leave it for now."

Rey did not ask details of the political proceeding because she already knew what she wanted to. And she did hate First Order ships. Thankfully, the new Prime Principality would come with its own symbols to cover all the old First Order markings and the old United Systems logos.

"Mother feels bad about what happened to you. She blames herself. Young Nioshikoba was a political hostage even if he and his mother didn't know it."

"I can handle a few gangsters." Rey said.

"I saw the security holograms. You certainly did handle the boy but did you mind your anger?"

"You're one to talk."

"That is why I did."

"I want to see her."

"You have seen her. Now you will see me."

"Ah, did you miss me?"

He sort of smiled as he looked down at her with his hands behind his back.

Rey knew it. He had missed her. She couldn't resist. He looked very charming in a noble way. Rey smiled too thinking she had escaped punishment for her latest misadventure.

Rey just had to reach up and teasingly shoved at his upper arm a little with one hand. Her life was very lively these days. Poking at Ren when she could was fun too. He could handle it.

However, when Rey's hand made contact with Ren, his full depth of emotions were revealed through their bond. He was upset. He was oozing for pent up aggression. He seemed happy enough to see her but displeased as well. She had not escaped anything after all.

She withdrew her hand quickly, "You wouldn't!"

"I did." Ren said. "I have a hologram here showing the event." Ren produced a hologram device showing the melting of her ship. It was lowered in a massive tank of molten lava.

"But I..you…" Her heart dropped. She couldn't breath. This was not right! Who was he to punish her? She wasn't a child or his responsibility. They were equal defenders. Oh the future was looking bleak!

"Your personal items were removed, of course." Ren said casually.

Rey wanted to keep her anger in check but that ship was the best gift she had even received. Her lightsaber was lit before she knew it. Anger abounded.

Rey swung hard at Ren. He dodged and dodged again. Rey chased him and he just kept retreating. He refused to fight. Why would he not fight her? This little game went on for some time until Ren ended it by freezing Rey with the force. He then took her lightsaber and deactivated it.

While she was frozen, Ren said, "You never should have revealed your powers to such a weak opponent at such a sensitive time."

Ren unfroze Rey. She knew she was being taught a lesson that had little to do with gangsters or ships. And if anyone knew about anger management it was Ren. Rey chose to listen and let go of her anger.

Ren continued, "You and young Nioshikoba risked mother's reputation. For him it was expected but for you it was inexcusable. You let your anger control the moment then and now. What were the results?"

Rey wanted to refuse to answer but did, "I was drugged and kidnapped then and easily dodged and disarmed now."

"Do you want to be a slave to constant anger? Understand that anger wants control and if it leads to the dark side it will destroy you and those you love."

"Yes, master." Rey was humbled. She should not have used the force in front of Viq or in the hall outside the conference in front of so many. It had been foolish. There were other ways to deal with pests.

"I am not your master." Ren said. He then touch her arm and comfort flooded her senses. He was being kind.

Rey's head hung low. It was obvious she lacked certain maturity and was being guided. She did not like it but at the same time appreciated it.

Ren handed her lightsaber and encouraged Rey to go back to her room to meditate. Ren told her he would meet up with her the next morning.

Rey fasted and meditated. She needed to grow up and she knew it. Maybe her immaturity was keeping her from understanding the meaning of her vision that Ren, Leia and Luke seemed to understand better? Time would tell.

* * *

A Ship and a Hug

* * *

At the appointed time the next morning Ren escorted Rey to a small hanger. Inside the hanger was a ship. It wasn't Rey's ship Maytay. It was a much better ship.

"That is a….and it has a…with double… one of the 4 fastest model ships in the galaxy!"

Rey was impressed. What would the First Order want with it? It was racing ship with special modifications for distance endurance and deep space travel. Plus, it had extra seating. A whole family could cruise most anywhere in such a ship.

"It is one of the KNOWN 4 fastest ships in the galaxy." Ren corrected Rey.

"You know of ships as fast as the Tijish, XZ9, Yu Yos, and other Sephira models like this?" Rey gestured to the mouthwatering piece of machinery in front of them.

"The First Order has an army of genius engineers." Ren said.

"I want you see these ships." Rey declared. Her spirits were lifting after yesterday's humble ending.

"You will have to pass a great deal of tests to be given clearance for that. You have to content yourself with this ship." Ren said.

"Wait are you saying…"

Ren nodded. "I did destroy your other ship."

Rey wanted to stay mad about that but in comparison this new ship made Maytay look like a moon next to a planet. Rey began to run around the amazing spacecraft. She touched several exterior components fondly and then raced inside. It was gorgeous. The flight controls were sleek and new. Tears threatened to spill.

Just yesterday Rey was chasing Ren with her lightsaber and now she got up to got hug him. And Rey did not do hugs.

He was waiting for her outside the Sephira class racing ship. Rey moved in for a hug. He graciously accepted. Rey thought it would have been awkward but it was easy. Both their emotions were floating. He even squeezed Rey tighter. She leaned her head into his chest. It was so very very very sweet.

"You are not angry about your other ship?" Ren asked still holding her.

While Ren held her Rey wondered if she had ever been angry a day in her life. Physical affection had not been a part of Rey's life. She realized she had been missing out. Hugging was about as amazing a receiving a specially modified Saphira class ship.

Ren moved to let her out of the hug but she held on. She just didn't care about proper hugging traditions. Not that she knew them. She wasn't finished with her hug. Ren put his arms back around her and leaned his head down hers.

"Thank you." Rey said. She was grateful for the lesson she had been given. She was thankful for the new ship. And she was thankful for friends.

When the hugging stopped Ren said, "The ship departs shortly. It will take over a week to reach Turam. I will be in meetings and constantly going on and off ship. You are to reside on this ship."

Rey nodded.

"This can be your private hanger. You can program and personalize the ship and even take her out but only with escorts."

Rey agreed. Of course, she agreed. Everything was all surreal with the hugging and the ship. Rey was so excited she couldn't wait to begin programming her preference and start flying.

"Also, you will need to prepare yourself for the Turam Cententary. It's a 4 day festival with heavy political undertones. You will be required to dress up." Ren said looking at her plain beige outfit given to her by the medical team.

Rey agreed again. She was looking over Ren's shoulder at her new ship. New names were coming to mind for this little beauty.

"As you do not like contacting me, I will be checking on you, Rey." Ren said taking his leave.

Rey did think of something more serious before Ren fully exited the hanger, "About this new government, if it succeeds I believe it will pave the way for the children in the vision to spread light."

"Mother and I are counting on it." Ren said without pause as he continued walking out of the hanger.

Rey felt a force avalanche through their bond of surging hope and a sensitive tenderness coming form Ren. He must really have put a lot of thought into setting up the children for success. Did he and Leia even take steps to unite the galaxy for this very purpose?

Rey was delighted whatever the cause if it helped with the future of the children. She pushed her positive feelings through their bond towards Ren.

He staggered a bit somewhere. Rey was sure. Even if he was out of sight now, Rey could tell her delight affected him. No wonder they were both constant defenders together in the vision; the were growing on each other.


	5. Turam Centenary

Kylo Ren's POV

"My lord the foundations are nearly set. The planned announcement can be made by the end of the festival," spoke the First Order administrative officer.

"King Rebib is not still holding out his support?" asked Kylo Ren. He was only mildly curious. It would take a lot more than one disgruntled system sovereign to stop what had been set in motion.

"He is but Lady Organa assures us she is willing to concede with a particular contract of her own."

"And the contract?" Ren asked.

"The lady is oddly silent on this. We have been informed she will send a qualified associate to the tables with the details. Of course, we have pressed for clarification at this late hour."

"Cutting it close isn't she?" Ren was curious. This was Leia's grand plan. What was she up to?

Influential beings throughout the galaxy came to Turam Centenary to represent and celebrate different cultures and traditions with days of performances, traditional clothing, and food samplings. On the surface it was a big intergalactic party. Under the surface lay wheeling and dealings of all kinds.

Even before Rey's vision Leia had designed a galactic government system she had hoped might set the course for the greater good of the galaxy and her only son after he had taken control of the First Order. Virtually no one knew it had been Leia who had secretly guided Kylo Ren when he first became leader of the First Order.

His mother had given him names of the most reliable First Order families. Leia had shown Ren how he might best wield power by wisely allotting it. This new Prime Principality was ushered in early when Rey's prophetic vision was revealed. Leia wished to retire and enjoy her future family members.

The monarchial title "Prime Prince" was for traditionalists who could only see power in titles like king, queen, or prince. The Prime Prince seat was really a prime minister seat to hold the reigns until the government could settle firmly in and properly adjust.

"Do you think Lady Organa will back out?"

"No," Kylo Ren laughed. This was Leia's master project. "She will keep her word and somehow appease King Rebib."

Ren did wonder what could be delaying the final details to fully cement the deal? King Rebib was important in the galaxy as he controlled an entire solar system. Leia's infamous quarrel with King Rebib spanned decades. Would she be willing to bend after all this time? It was such a sensitive topic. Ren did not like thinking about that situation at all.

When Kylo was alone he allowed himself to think of the future beyond Turam and beyond Rey's misunderstanding. With the mountainous political powers he was gaining it was all too tempting to want everything suddenly all at once. After the Prime Principality announcements, Kylo Ren had every intention a turning his attentions fully toward Rey.

The girl was much more than he deserved. Kylo Ren only hoped Rey didn't dwell on this fact whenever she woke up to the truth. If she woke up. As things were going between them, Rey might naturally fall into the role of his consort one day and possibly be expecting their first child before she realized what her vision was really all about. That girl…

After she had revealed their destiny and he had affirmed it himself through the force, Ren had been disturbed, deeply humbled, and finally enthusiastic. In a painfully uniformed way Rey was just as enthusiastic about the vision. Ren decided for her to not see the obvious meant the girl could not accept the truth yet.

When she had went missing outside his palace on Ogone Vey, Kylo had been annoyed and a nervous for her safety. When she was kidnapped by Lady Nioshikoba, Ren had almost ruined the most opportune moment for acceptance of the Prime Prince seat in his anxiety for Rey's safety.

The only thing that stopped him from rounding up the whole Nioshikoba clan was knowing Rey was tough. Thankfully, it was only a short time after he had been notified of her kidnapping that Rey had contacted Leia.

Ren soothed himself that Rey was just taking her first steps towards him. He was determined to encourage Rey's emerging affections not coerce her with fate. It was a sweet torture to know their future without acting on this knowledge.

Love had only been a secret fantasy in his youth. After turning to the dark side he had funneled all energies towards fueling his dark rage into force powers with the exception of his little side obsession with Rey for a time. After redemption his own self-contempt kept him mostly withdrawn from people and relationships. His fear of growing close to anyone and hurting them outweighed any desires.

Rey was the only girl he had ever thought about but she had seemed out of reach guarded by Luke and wrapped snuggly in the light these last few years. In his loneliest times Ren had allowed himself to imagine what it would be like if Rey was his lover.

Maybe he had even hoped he could earn some kind of recognition from her after his redemption by changing and strengthening the First Order? He had continued to have visions of her from time to time – just glimpses of her training and location sights.

Some of his first force visions had featured Rey at different stages of her life. In his dark side days he had eventually found her and become obsessed. Ren had embraced their force bond and even sought to bolster it while she had continued to fight it during the war.

Eventually, his dark side ambitions had overshadowed his longings for her as the dark side always sought to destroy perceived weakness. Thankfully, Kylo's involvement with the dark side and with Rey had not been in the same league as a newly turned Darth Vadar with his pregnant wife Padme.

Everything was different now. Ren's focus, his goals, his driving desire to share everything with brave, lively, and uncorrupted Rey way was growing exponentially. He even thought of her as pristine gift he could see but not touch. He had to stay calm. This became more difficult and his bond with Rey seemed to be growing stronger.

He regretted his decision to teach her a lesson after her kidnapping. She should have been wiser in her show of force but so should he had been in dealing with her. Melting her ship and goading her had been his way of trying to turn her towards his goals for her. But she was not ready.

Once Ren had understood the promises whispered from the prophetic vision there was no going back. The Maker help him this had to happen…he and Rey, those children, his mother, his uncle, the light spreading far and wide. This fate was beyond any he had striven for.

Hope elevated to these heights could not be surrendered without severe consequences. Anything less than the future in the vision and Ren feared his own reaction. Ren did not want to fear. Fear led back to the dark side. The dark side led to death. But fear he did of a possible future outside the vision.

Therefore, Ren was careful with Rey in case she discovered what it was he was hiding: his real emotions. Rey coming to understand the reality of her vision was not what concerned him.

He worried she would discover the reality of his ever-increasing and nearly overwhelming cravings to be closer her this soon. He wanted to take over her existence and redirect it towards himself and their future together. Rey was not ready for him.

Ren meditated.

A Matter of Space

* * *

Rey's POV

As Rey flew Sephy, her new ship, through space she knew her tie fighter escorts were too far behind. What would have been the point of a fast ship without a race? Freedom was a beautiful thing but all good things must come to an end. She sighed.

Rey turned her new Sephira class ship around and headed back to the First Order command ship that had been her home for the last week. She passed her slowpoke escorts as she made her way towards her personal hanger along edge of the large command ship.

Rey half expected Ren to be waiting for her. He seemed to have more time for her lately than he had originally assumed. Sometimes he would walk in on her dismantling part of her ship and offer to help. Other times they would share a meal. He even called in to check on her in her quarters. Once he had even walked inside her room. It had been awkward.

He was always quiet and kind these days. She appreciated his attention at first. It was exciting to be noticed. She even found herself punching him a lot in jest because it was so fun to be closely connected to someone else. Ren was a good man but he was starting to box her in a little more everyday. Not good.

Rey decided after the Turam Centenary she would make a bid for more space. Things were getting uncomfortable. Perhaps it would be best if she did not reside on Ogone Vey after the upcoming festival. Not so close to Ren was the point. No part of the vision had indicated she would have to live with Ren, Leia or Luke to protect the children with them.

* * *

The Turam Centenary Festival

The first day of the festival was beyond impressive. Rey was so excited to see all the outdoor tables, lighting and performances. There were individual tables and booths set up representing different people groups, special interest groups, influential families and merchants, academic institutions, historic societies and so many more.

Rey forgot about her intent to separate herself more from Ren in her excitement, "Look at that...and over there!"

Ren was ablaze with affection as he watched Rey in her delirious joy at what the festival had to offer. Rey sensed Ren's feelings when she kept pointing out the wonders before her.

They were walking among the booths and tables in matching finery with storm troopers and elite guardsmen to the front and rear. Rey and Ren both wore layered robes of black with golden trim.

Rey wore an elaborate golden headdress symbolic of who knew what. She only cared that it was very heavy. She hated the metal monstrosity but decided to tough it out because of Sephy. For the gift of the ship Rey would wear heavy ugly head gear every night of the festival if need be. Ren had warmed her she would have to dress up. He had not been joking.

As they walked along some people bowed to Ren.

"Why are they bowing? I thought you did away with the old First Order Supreme Leader formalities. "

"It doesn't matter. The First Order is a good as gone now." Ren replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when a messenger from the United Systems approached their group. The whole procession stopped to hear Leia's messenger.

"Excuse, my lord, Lady Organa requests the company of your lady companion."

"We will see her at the high tables shortly." Ren did not want Rey going anywhere. They were having a great time and Rey had never looked more enchanting in the ceremonial garments he had custom made with inspiration from his grandmother's people of Naboo.

"Then I am to remind you, the young lady is technically registered as a citizen of the United Systems. For her to sit at a First Order table would break with festival convention."

It was a weak argument given the new changes ahead putting everyone under the Prime Principality.

"What is she playing at?" Ren looked down at the messenger. Both the First Order and the United Systems were soon to cease to exist. Why was his mother playing the citizenship card?

"Luke and I did register under the United Systems a few years ago," Rey confirmed, "I need to speak with Leia anyway."

Rey was very glad for an excuse to get out of the center of this little First Order parade. Public displays were not her thing. She swiftly reached up and unpinned the elaborate headdress. Rey tucked it under her arm and let her hair fall everywhere before pulling it back in a simple bun. Ren watched her work with her hair in fascination.

She soon discarded her outermost robe and handed the headdress and the robe to an attendant. This would give her greater mobility. Now she could weave through the stalls and booths without ceremony and meet up with Leia who she wanted to speak with face to face anyway after the Nioshikoba incident.

Then she was off with the United Systems messenger. She could tell Ren was disappointed but he did not object to her departure. Maybe he really liked ceremonies and for him. But she had been feeling caged for days and wanted more freedom.

"Lady Leia!" Rey formally greeted Leia at one of the elaborate tables situated on a high platform in an amphitheater like setting.

"Rey, you look well." Leia was pleased to see her.

"Yes, my lady." Rey was unsure how to address Leia in public.

"Please put on a United Systems outer robe. I need your help."

Rey did not see any of the ladies from Leia's entourage. One of Leia's top aids handed Rey an official United Systems robe. It completely covered Rey's black and gold under robes and tunic that matched Ren's.

"I want to apologize for attacking Riq at the conference." Rey said in a rush. Guilt had eaten at her for days.

"No need after Ren got through with the boy and his mother I think the Nioshikoba clan will walk a much straighter path," Leia chuckled. "Let's focus on the mission I have for you this evening."

"Of course, I will help." Rey wanted to repay Leia for how she might have disappointed her at the conference. That and Leia was awesome.

"Good. I need a trusted United Systems messenger to deliver a crucial document at just the right time."

"Should I prepare to meet resistance?" Rey found the hilt of her light saber through her robes. A good fight for justice would be welcome.

"Resistance?" Leia asked considering it. "Possibly but you will not need that."

"Go enjoy the festival but be back here when you hear the 3rd gong," Leia said from her seat of the United Systems table.

"Thanks for rescuing me from Ren." Rey said. "He seems very needy lately."

Leia opened her mouth in surprise. Rey realized she had never seen Leia in any state other than controlled composure. This was new.

"I thought you two were growing close?" Leia could not seem to wrap her mind around Rey's statement. How she was to know this was a mystery to Rey.

"Oh, I mean needy in a nice way." Rey did not know what she meant but realized bad mouthing Ren in front of his mother was not tactful. "Well, I'm off to watch the performers."

And just like that Rey escaped for a few moments of freedom and fun at the most grand festival in the galaxy. It would have taken weeks to see it all. Too bad it all only lasted a few days.

After asking around for any lemit-mil-vok samplings and touring the surrounding booths the third gong called her back to Leia.

By this time it was evening and the giant amphitheater was well lit. Several high tables were in view on a raised platform and the theater seating was packed. Floor tables with influential families and establish groups littered the ground between the amphitheater seating and the high tables on the platform.

Rey saw Leia. She made her way to one of the two center high tables were Leia sat in a ceremonial dress with United Systems logos. The other centered high table for for the highest First Order members. Ren was seated in his black and gold velvet attire mostly hidden behind the First Order table with his top generals. Food was being served all around.

"Rey, it is almost time." Leia spoke when Rey arrived and motioned for Rey to take a seat next to her at the United Systems highest table.

As the food was being served, Rey noticed officially robed messengers running to and from different tables.

"They are making offers and negotiating terms." Leia explained. "This is a rare opportunity for some to acquire unique goods and services."

Rey looked over at the First Order table. No messengers were coming or going from their table. Ren caught Rey's eye and he almost smiled. She smiled back.

Eventually, a portly, pale blue gentleman with horns, wearing rings and necklaces approached the United Systems table.

"Lady Organa."

"I have been expecting you King Rebib." Leia smiled coolly.

Suddenly the atmosphere was anything but festive. People became silent. The music stopped floating on the air.

"If you want my support, release me from my obligation. That territory has been in my family for nine generations. My daughter's daughters deserve it as their dowry." The king demanded.

"Your majesty knows my departed husband and I had our third honeymoon on the Isles of Riek. We held strongly to the Poj ideals of many honeymoons." Leia raised one arm towards one of the ground floor tables nearby.

"Poj! Poj! Poj!" Chanted the very obvious people of Poj.

"MY LADY!" huffed the frustrated monarch. "This will not help. I know your arguments."

"Then you remember my third honeymoon was a particularly fruitful one." Leia smiled meanly.

Rey about died. Even she knew what a fruitful honeymoon meant. It took every bit of composure for Rey not to burst out in laughing. What was Kylo Ren thinking about now? She even used the force to try and tap into Ren's feelings at the next table over but he was locked up tight.

"Lady Organa, I am deeply sorry for the loss of your husband and son during the wars but that land has more value to my family. Release me from your lifetime lease and I will give you my full support in the upcoming government."

"One moment your majesty as I consider." Leia turned to Rey with a sealed document and whispered, "Please present this to the Supreme Leader of the First Order and tell him he has the power to end this little spectacle quickly."

Rey bowed in what she hoped was the appropriate way. With all eyes on her, Rey walked as stately as she could to the First Order table and to Ren. He was sitting up straight and tall looking like he would rather be anywhere else.

Via the force Ren asked, 'What is this?'

Rey replied via the force, 'I do not know what is going on. Well except the part about a fruitful honeymoon.'

Rey laughed through their force bond. Ren seemed annoyed, squeamish and amused all at the same time.

As the dignified Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren opened the sealed document. Rey could not see what it said. She only felt a flood of mixed emotions wash through Ren as he looked at its contents.

Ren looked up at her from his seated position as she awaited his reply to Leia. Everyone was watching the high tables with sharp eyes. Ren looked at Rey. Sweetness radiated off him. Then Ren looked towards Leia at he next table and sourness poured from his presence. Rey sensed it all quite clearly.

Via the force Ren spoke to Rey, 'Did my mother speak to you of this?'

Rey did not know what was going on and felt the pressure of thousands of eyes as she played messenger girl while keeping up a secret mental dialogue with Kylo Ren.

'Lets hurry and get this over with, Ren!' Rey said through the force. She could hear people speculating about her in the audience.

Then Ren did something unexpected. He put his hand on his face. Rey had never seen him looked so stressed this side of the light.

"Two but of our choosing. That woman may not be around for the last two. Tell her that.' Ren said through he force.

"Two," Ren spoke aloud for the crowd and gestured for messenger Rey to convey the message to her ladyship.

Rey returned to Leia empty-handed and gave her Kylo Ren's answer, "Two but of our choosing."

Leia still had poor King Rebib standing by and waiting but she did not look in a hurry to settle anything.

"Which two? He needs to be specific." Leia stated.

Rey was sent back to convey the message to Ren at his table.

"Which two, my lord?" Rey said aloud politely.

Ren looked up at Rey. He would not stop looking at her. Whatever it was needed to stop. This situation was most unpleasant. Ren seemed to want to say something or a lot of somethings. Finally, he gestured for Rey to move closer. He showed her the document in his hand. It was the paper with the four names Rey had written down for Leia. Her signed name was in the bottom right corner. What in all the worlds?

'What do you know of this?'

Rey was surprised and confused. 'She had me hand write them for her as a traditional scribe,' Rey spoke through the force.

'Of course, she did,' He replied via the force. Ren was frustrated.

'We have to end this. Pick your favorite two names on this list Rey.' Ren said via the force.

'Do I have to write them again? She might need you to write them too. Something about delicate negotiations…'

Ren took several deep breaths. The surrounding crowds inhaled almost in time with the Supreme Leader.

Rey hurriedly chose two of the four names and tried not to let her mind think. Somewhere inside a sinking suspicion was nagging at her. With the stress and pressure to end this little public negotiation she pushed away her these thoughts.

Ren hesitated after Rey whispered the names via the force, "Gatrian and Ilyese."

'You like the name Ilyese?' Ren questioned mentally. He seemed to find the name distasteful.

Rey kept her face composed and held her United Systems robe primly while letting a choice explicate word slip through the force bond towards Ren. She was very aggravated. They were both under duress at the moment with public scrutiny rising by the second and he was being choosy? All Rey wanted to do was rip that old fashion paper and tell Ren and Leia to figure it out.

'How about Irshen instead?' Ren questioned her through their link.

People were starting to murmur and King Rebib was turning an angry purple color, if purple was indeed and anger color for him. Something did not seem right when the Supreme Leader of the First Order and Lady Organa's messenger girl kept oddly staring at each other without properly speaking.

"You're right it's a great name. May the ways of Alderaan be remembered forever!' Rey shouted at Ren via the force.

"Are we done, my lord?" Rey sweetly asked aloud for the benefit of the audience.

"Quite."

Ren dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Rey would have liked to dismiss him too.

Rey bowed to Ren gaining more frustration the lower she dipped down. She felt overheated. Then in her rush to reply back to Leia and get out of the spotlight she tripped on her long outer most robe. She might have fallen from the raised platform if Ren had not jumped up and caught her in time.

In the sudden commotion Rey's outermost robe slipped off revealing her custom made ceremonial attire. With Kylo Ren holding her arm and standing next to her it was revealed to everyone who was closely watching them, which was everyone, they wore the exact same matching black and gold garments with the same symbols from the same materials.

Perhaps if would have been acceptable had they only wore matching garments while Rey acted as an esteemed escort in Ren's First Order procession. However, to pose as Leia's United Systems messenger while dressing identical to the Supreme Leader of the First Order and soon to be the new Prime Prince was less than understandable. Much less.

Many at the floor tables jumped to their feet in surprise. There were surprised gasps. Some loudly voiced concerned and curiosity. A few prominent chuckles even resounded through the massive amphitheater. Rey tried to pretend nothing happened because she wasn't sure what else to do. She grabbed her fallen outer robe, bowed to Ren like a grateful servant, and rushed back to Leia's table.

Rey whispered the names Gatrian and Irshen to Leia who stared blankly ahead and did not seem to hear. Then Rey turned to make a swift exit. These political games were too painful. She would let Leia and Ren sort this mess out.

"Rey," Leia spoke sounding grieved, "I did not know he was wearing the same custom ceremonial tunic. I would not have risked this."

Rey did not register Leia's words until later.

She had no idea if Ren had returned to his table. As she turned to make her escape from the platforms, Rey noticed Lady Teve, Lady Jusla, and, Lady Tamine standing behind Leia in their entourage uniforms. They stared at her with open wonder.

Lady Tamine looked shocked and said aloud to her companions never minding Rey could hear, "I thought she was a padawan."

"I thought she was a pet," spoke Lady Teve in a daze.

"I think she will be a princess," said Lady Jusla in awe.

Rey instantly felt she was drowning in a force wave of truth. She had to close her eyes until it passed. The words 'padawan…pet…princess…padawan…pet…princess' assaulted her consciousness as she found her feet. Then she bounded off the stage.

Rey ran from it all. She ran from the ladies in Leia's entourage. She ran from Leia. She ran from Ren. She ran from the amphitheater crowd with all its tables. Rey darted rapidly towards the command ship. Her only thought was not to think until she could get away. She focused on getting to the hanger in the grounded First Order ship. She would fly her new ship anywhere. Then when she war far enough away she would meditate and think.

Rey weaved her way through the crowd. She leapt over smaller peoples and dashed around the taller ones. She cut through performers and food venders. Finally, the First Order command ship was in view. Rey had almost reached it when she sensed something that stopped her cold.

Rey was breathing hard after she stopped running. She was beyond surprised at who she sensed. He was slightly behind her so she turned.

"Master Luke," Rey tilted her head in respect despite her emotional turmoil. He was her teacher after all.

"Rey," Luke said wearing his Jedi robes. He looked sympathetic.

"I want to leave," Rey forcefully stated. She was desperate.

"What a coincidence I need a ride," he calmly stated.

"Yes, master," Rey said.

"I hear you got a new ship. Let's go see it." Luke said. He did not ask Rey any questions.

"Yes, master."

Rey didn't know why Luke was here. Frankly, she didn't care. Any distraction or sense of peaceful normality was welcome at this point. Soon they were both flying together away from the Turam Centenary and away from Leia and Ren.


	6. The Power of Panic

Luke and Rey flew a few hours away from Turam before either spoke. Rey was too shaken and Luke wisely kept his own counsel.

"Rey," Luke gently questioned from his copilot seat, "you understand now?"

Rey didn't think she was ready for this. Her hands literally shook on the controls. Switching to autopilot, Rey moved to get up.

She was grateful for Luke's calm tone but terrified of the subject matter. She did not want to feel the full effects of the painful shock, humiliation, fear and anger of what might be to come. Rey wanted to buy every extra second possible.

She had told herself she ran away from Ren and Leia to think but perhaps she ran away just to avoid what the truth might possibly be. Rey was beginning to wish she had not met up with Luke. He was one of them too…a Skywalker. Not her favorite group of people at the moment.

"Rey," Luke's tone was broaching unpleasantly purposeful. Rey guessed at his purpose.

"Master, please…" It was a half spoken plea. Rey was desperate to avoid whatever Luke had to say. "What were you doing at the festival, master? No one knew you were coming."

"Rey, I was compelled to come." Luke was not playing games.

Rey shook her head vigorously anticipating Luke's intentions. Dread and anxiety threaten to bring tears. Tears Rey was determined not to shed over this disturbing situation. Tear would have meant either weakness or acceptance. Not going to happen. Luke had to back off.

"No… no… no… stop… stop…stop…" were voiced through the force. Rey didn't even aim the words anywhere in particular but she had a feeling Luke picked them up loud and clear.

It worked. Luke stopped but only for a moment.

"I have a question, padawan." Luke stated with a sigh.

Somewhere in her dazed thoughts Rey realized Luke was taking a back door approach but she was grateful to avoid a direct confrontation. She was extremely touche at the moment.

"Yes, master."

"We know visions granted by the force illuminate key events."

Rey nodded waiting for his question.

"Usually these visions only show hints from the past and give personal understanding of the present and occasionally reveal relevant events in our immediate future."

Rey still waited for the question. What he said was true with few exceptions.

"However certain prophecies can be far reaching as we know from the prediction that my father was the chosen one. Your vision was similar because it too spoke not of your immediate future but of a more far reaching future encompassing an entire…group…strong in the force."

"By group you mean family. Your family" Rey was proud she said it aloud.

It was time to be strong but she felt like throwing up at the thought. This was no ordinary family unless you counted generational tendencies to include demented family murderers along with genocidal acts.

"My question is why did you have this vision?" Luke asked, "It could have been me or Ren but it was you who received such a rare kind of prophetic vision. Why?"

Rey was grit her teeth because Luke had not bothered to correct her assumption that the vision entailed his family. It had been her last hope that she had been wrong to reevaluate the meaning of the vision. But she was not wrong this time and with the acceptance came unshed tears. To include her in this particular family was not an ambition Rey had ever held. No, thank you.

Rey didn't care why she alone had received the vision even if Luke did. She let her tears well up.

"I do not know, master." Rey choked out her reply to the question. She wasn't quite weeping but her emotional state affected her voice. This was a bad day.

"I could not understand at first but now I realize why." Luke said. He was sympathetic to Rey's plight but knew he had a role to fulfill. This needed said. And given Leia and Ren's recent actions Luke knew he needed to be the one to say it.

Rey's thoughts were straying to a certain redeemed dark side user in light of all these new understandings. Or more accurately opening herself more towards acknowledging who he might be to her and to those children. Their children. Together.

Fear crawled at her chest. Who might be the next to die in the infamous Skywalker line? Which of these children might one day cross over to the dark side and who would they kill? Rey had to put her head down. She felt so appalled. So sick.

"Rey, listen to me."

This got her attention.

"It had to be you."

"Why?" Rey was finally curious.

It was hard to think. Hard to focus but she was trying. This was a miserable day. Perhaps more miserable than any other time of her life save the time she watched Han be killed. This thought added an even deeper level of grief.

That sick bastard Kylo Ren might be ok since his redemption but committing herself to him in such an intimate way was not OK. This was too personal. The thought was deplorable.

"You needed convinced." Luke said it very simply but nothing was simple of about this situation.

Rey kind of laughed and then laughed some more. It was just short of maniacal. Rey did not feel convinced by her vision. Now she was terrified of it.

"I came because I had a vision of you in trouble. The live hologram feeds of the Turam tables confirmed how badly thing had become. Please, Rey, they did not mean you harm," Luke defended his family.

"I will not be used!" Rey shouted. Her thoughts and emotions were running wild. Rey attempted to cling to reason but she was losing the battle.

This wasn't about the negotiating tables anymore. It wasn't about picking names for future little Skywalker/Solo's. Curse Leia and her tricks! Curse Ren and his subtle lies! And curse Luke for not telling her outright from the beginning what was to come. She felt deceived. She felt humiliated at her own naivety. She felt angry- very angry.

"Rey, there is much fear and anger in you. Perhaps we should have been more honest," Luke tried to find common ground with her.

"I cannot let this happen." Rey wasn't thinking clearly overall but this theme was steady. This path had to be avoided. If this was in fact the revealed path. Who could really know? Her mind was in a fuzzy daze.

"The prophecy that Anakin was the chosen one sent to bring balance turned into a galactic nightmare. Who knows what it might mean for the children to grow up and spread the light near and far? They could cause a universal explosion!" Rey was getting hysterical. Explosions sent light everywhere too.

Luke tried to calm her with smoothing thoughts through the force. It wasn't working.

"Is this some kind of power conspiracy?" Rey was moving from hysterical to panic. "that requires more Skywalkers that are strong with the force?"

She had already drawn battle lines between them and her. Perhaps she wasn't in her right mind but she didn't care.

"You are in shock, Rey," Luke tried again to reason with her. "Considering your vision, you are not making sense."

"You would say that wouldn't you?" Rey couldn't even remember the details of the vision now but she wasn't about to trust one of THEM.

"You need to meditate to better access the truth right now." Luke was turning serious. He was anticipating a necessary but unpleasant action.

Rey sensed a change in Luke and jumped away from him. Her ship was not large but she found room to get into a fighting stance. She was rigid with tension. She knew something was about to happen. She could sense Luke getting ready.

Rey was seconds from defending herself with her lightsaber when Luke reached out with the force to seize her.

"I'm sorry, Rey. This is for your own good." Luke said as he swiftly waved his free hand in the direction of her head and knocked her out.

Luke found a comfortable bunk for Rey. Then he contacted his sister. Last, he reset their flight coordinates. It was time to get back on track.


	7. The Bond that Binds

Rey awoke in a still room. It was dark outside. The soft glow of a single dim light revealed she was on a luxurious bed with intricate curtains in a lavish room with chic accents. She wore silky fine sleepwear and her long brown hair was completely down.

Rey scrambled off the bed. Where was she? She remembered her breakdown in front of Luke after she fled the negotiation tables at the Turam Festival.

It pained her to recall just what she had said to Master Luke in her feverish anxiety. She hated the thought that she had actually been ready to fight him. She felt her teeth clench at the memory.

Rey looked out the large window and could see the perimeter walls of Ren's palace from the security lighting outside on Ogone Vey. Luke had brought her back to Ren. She could even sense Ren in the vicinity.

She wanted to feel betrayed by Luke but didn't. He had never asked for the complications that came with her vision. He was doing what he thought was right. Luke had been a hero to bring his own father back from the dark side. Even after said father had cut off Luke's hand. She did not begrudge the Jedi master for wanting a future for his redeemed nephew. For wanting a future for his family.

Rey did not blame Leia anymore either. The woman had fought against the Empire, the original First Order, and even her own son for too many years. Maybe she was manipulative in her own way but it was without malice. Leia just wanted good things for what was left of her broken family. She was an admirable war hero but Leia was also a mother.

However, Kylo Ren was different. Rey did not owe him anything. Maybe he was redeemed. Maybe he had done right by the First Order and was working to establish something even greater with the new Prime Principality. But Rey did not owe him anything as personal as the vision would suggest.

Allowing Ren to father her children was not a sacrifice Rey would make for Luke or Leia . She had watched the man monster slaughter his father. She had heard of the innocent lives he had ordered destroyed in his evil pursuits. It was one thing to work with a man holding such a past but another to sleep with him.

Rey reached out with the force to locate the object of her spite. She felt his presence strongly a few rooms away. He was on the same floor. She was ready to confront him but noticed the time was in the wee hours of the morning. The first sun would not rise for hours yet.

Good. If he was asleep and she demanded his presence he would be at a disadvantage. Rey was wide-awake and now fully prepared for a head on confrontation. For the first time Rey wanted Ren to read her mind. He needed to know what she thought. Or maybe she just needed him to know what she was thinking about this entire situation.

First, Rey attempted to locate more appropriate clothing. The wardrobe closet in the room housed all of the new clothing Leia had given her. They intended for her stay it seemed. They were mistaken.

The problem was virtually all of the clothing were formal and fancy in nature. So Rey decided on a green cape to hang over her sleepwear. Her anticipation to confront Ren and set him straight was growing. The sooner she faced him the better. Then Rey could find her ship and leave. Ren better not have melted Sephy down too!

Rey was eager to put him in his place, which would be far from her. Her eagerness was only slightly dampened by the fact that her light saber was missing. It didn't matter. She didn't need it for this. She would make Ren tell her the location of her lightsaber and her ship.

Rey left her room at a fast walk. She wanted to choose more neutral ground before she called Ren to her. She refused to go anywhere near Ren's bed chambers. She would find a common room and summon the mighty Supreme Leader/ Prime Prince and let him know how things were going to be and what he could expect from her. Or more accurately what he could not expect from her.

As Rey left her room she noticed this was not only a different room from before but a much different location inside the palace. No, this was a private wing inside the palace. Rey realized she was being treated as a princess because that is what they hoped she would become. Or what the force had declared she would become.

But there were ways around truly owning titles and producing offspring with certain genes. This was a modern age. Technology could accomplish much. The vision might still happen without Rey becoming more ingrained with Ren, Luke, and Leia.

Rey located the sitting room she and Ren had met in when she first arrived on Ogone Vey. She passed a few guardsmen but they stayed silent in their assigned position within the palace corridors.

Inside the open lounge an illuminated calendar showed it had been just over a month since she had first come here to relay her vision. This meant she had been knocked out for several days on the way to Ogone Vey from Turam.

A medical team must have cared for her physical needs while she was in a force induced coma. This thought only made her more upset. It was time for action. She had chosen her battle ground.

"KYLO REN!" Rey screamed through the force with every bit of power she had.

She felt his reaction instantly. He was up and headed her way quickly. Rey almost smiled. This was going to be empowering. She had humbly submitted to the wishes of Ren, Leia, and to a lesser degree even Luke recently. Now it was her turn to make her wishes known. No one would take advantage of her.

Ren appeared through the door at a run. His lightsaber was in his hand but it was not yet activated.

"Rey!" he spoke aloud when he saw her.

He looked like he had been in a deep sleep. His hair was everywhere and he was only wearing his sleepwear. His feet were bare.

"What is it?" he asked scanning the room and scanning her looking for threats or injuries on her person. It did not take him long to get out of his fighting stance.

It was like he finally woke up and remembered something important. He brought himself up straight and tall and then slowly stepped towards her. His eyes looked pleading and one of his hands went out before him. He was reaching for her. He was reaching for some kind of redemption. He could find none in her eyes.

"I apologize for the deceit. Luke told us of your reaction. Remember this future holds good things for us…for everyone."

"No," Rey made the simple statement.

"Rey, think of our bond. This is the reason. You and me with our own children can accomplish so much." He spoke with profound conviction like this was his reason for living.

"You want to know what I think?" Rey stood immobile as Ren crept closer and closer. He didn't scare her. She did not feel threatened.

"Remember the vision. It all makes sense. And we now know it had to be you the force spoke through because you would have to accept so much. You will have to accept me."

Ren sounded broken but hopeful. Rey dearly wished to end his little hopes. She would not become one of them…one of his family.

"I do not accept you." Rey had learned toughness from an early age. She could be stronger than most when the occasion called for it.

"You will." Ren had reached her position. He ran a hand through his hair subconsciously. "Do you think you can fight fate?"

Ren had promised himself he would not coerce Rey with fate but he had lost a lot of ground with Rey since she realized the truth. He was fighting to hold on. She was slipping away. His deepest fear was coming true before is eyes.

"Do you think you can really predict all that the vision means? It could be something else."

Rey feared losing some of her grit. Ren's presence was different. He was taking up the persona of a love interest. It was unsettling.

"You don't believe that, Rey, not anymore," he said. His hands reached to her face but he hesitated to touch her.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" Rey snapped. She had a plan.

Rey reached up and jerked down his warm hands that hovered just above her face. With her two hands she firmly pressed his two palms to the sides of her face and temples. She held his hands steady against her.

"Read me." She demanded. It was not necessary for him to touch her for this but it did personalize the event. Rey wanted to hit back hard. She had been fooled this whole time.

His heart was pounding and his breathing was becoming more and more shallow. Ren's eyes drank in her eyes. He was asking permission even though she had already demanded this.

"Read my thoughts!" Rey said it with her teeth almost totally clenched.

She was frustrated on several fronts now having forgotten the physical effects of the force bond whenever they touched. His sorrow was seeping into her skin through his hand. Still, she was determined to show Ren just how hopeless it was for him to dare to want such a life with her. She loathed the thought.

Ren dove into her mind with intensity. It wasn't painful because Rey did not resist. Her mind was wide open. Plus, Ren intended her no harm. His exploration was unreserved. Through their bond she could feel his emotions as he skillfully searched through her mind.

Ren assessed the corners of her mind and then narrowed down his search. He started sifting with precision after a few moments. He found what he was looking for. He choked on his emotions. Soon he eyes welled up with tears. He was struggling hard with whatever he saw.

Rey decided to add insult to injury and fed him her surface thoughts. These thoughts were about the risks of potential dark side children killing her or Ren one day or killing each other. Rey continued to shove her thoughts on what it might have looked like for Darth Vadar killing Padme. Last, she imagined what it might look like for Ren to impale her with a lightsaber in the same fashion he killed Han.

The last thought had Ren jerk out of her head. He head hung down to the floor and then he fell to his knees before her. He wept. In her rage, Rey had overwhelmed him with her fears using his most painful memory.

All might be quiet in the still of the night around them but Rey and Ren where engaged in battle of silent torture few could have understand. Ren's breathing was harsh. He tears stopped flowing. Rey's fists were clenched. They seemed at a standstill.

"No, Rey, your vision…there was light…and hope..," Ren rasped.

"How do you know for sure?! Everyone thought Anakin being the chosen one was a good thing." Rey could not believe Ren was still holding on to his hope.

"No, they did not. Only a rebellious Jedi and his loyal padawan sought to train him. The council did not agree. They sensed trouble. Do not pretend to be an expert on the force, Jedi history, or my family, Rey!" Ren was tenaciously pulling himself together before her eyes. He had lifted his head and was looking up at her.

Rey was silent. He was right. She lacked his more extensive training and the insights of his family's history and legacy. Maybe her fears were invalidated by the positive message in the prophetic vision but maybe not. It was a lot to take it.

"Your vision speaks of good things for us all and the galaxy. You must acknowledge this. Luke and I sense it. Even you sensed it before you fully understood and became biased."

Ren was looking up at her from his position before her on the floor. He was willing her to consider his words. He did not know why she could not see their path clearly.

"I understand you cannot have what you want without me." Rey did not want to hear about how wonderful the vision was because it was turning out to be very troublesome for her.

"Is it what I want?" Ren asked, "Or what the force decreed?"

"You are dangerous." Rey admitted her fear.

"You felt no fear before." Ren indicated their more recent past.

"It didn't matter before. I thought we were only supposed to find and guard the children like heroes for the light…not make the children!"

Rey was beginning to feel weak and wavering. High emotions drawn out over time were taking its toll. She was admitting her deepest fears aloud. Maybe this was Ren's intention. Rey did not like it.

"I know what you fear. I do not know all of the future but Luke and I trust in the future of the vision. You should too."

"It is not going to happen!" Rey was done with the situation. She moved to walk around Ren.

He grabbed her arm with a tight grip. Rey suddenly sensed something she had not felt in years. It was nowhere near as strong but she recognized it for what it was. It was a hint of the dark side rising up to tempt Ren.

Rey sprang into fighting actions twisting out of his grip and simultaneously force moving items in the room towards Ren. He was on his feet deflecting her flying objects attack. The glimpse of the dark side was gone but Rey was far from calm. Ren himself was struggling for more composure too.

In a way Rey was glad she did not have her lightsaber. Such a blazing hot weapon would have been too cold to use for this particular fight. This clash was much too personal. Rey needed a good conflict and it had to be done with her own two hands.

Rey moved in with a series of jabs, punches and kicks. Ren was able to block her easy enough. Her hair was floating around wildly. Her cape lost somewhere on the floor. The furnishings in the room were rapidly demolished in the wake of their hostility.

Ren made no offensive moves at first until Rey yelled, "Fight me!"

On some level Ren seemed to understand Rey needed this physical duel to vent. She needed to battle to come to terms with her emotions. Ren eventually complied and Rey had the satisfaction of a real opponent.

Their physical brawl ended after the main scenic window was broken leaving Rey and Ren dangling outside the window over a mountainous drop. Ren held onto Rey not letting her fall. Eventually, they both managed to climb back inside the window.

With their fight over, Rey sat on the floor and leaned against a wall to catch her breath and analyze some minor glass cuts. Ren leaned against the wall next to her. He was winded too but watched her carefully instead of relaxing.

Rey was no longer livid with the circumstances but she was not at a point to be considered a willing participant either.

"I need more time." Rey said as she leaned further back onto the wall and closed her eyes. She was coming to terms in her own way.

Rey had no clue how appealing she looked in Ren's eyes with her hair fanned out and her sleepwear all disheveled. He loved her. As much as he wanted to give her more time, her time was up.

With his natural disposition, his past, and his first glimpse of life with someone to love, he would not back off. He could only move closer to his Rey. No more tip-toeing.

Ren knew he had one winning card and it was time to play it. With the help of their force bond, he had an idea. Plus, Ren was beginning to really understand her. He knew what he had to do.

"I need to show you." Ren said.

"Show me what?" Rey still had her eyes closed as she leaned into the wall. She was tired and did not want to get up yet.

"Who I am."

That got her attention. Rey sat up as fast as her new bruises would allow. Ren was sitting on the floor next to her. He was facing Rey. His eyes were intent. He had his hands held out for the third time this night.

While Rey did not know what he meant, it sounded appealing given all the fears and doubts hovering between them.

"I want you to read me," Ren explained softly.

Rey drew in a quick breath. In her experience Ren was a bottomless pit of swirling emotions. Rey knew she could find herself lost in the torrential waves that were his essence. When it came to Ren, Rey had a hard time seeing where his force signature ended and his emotions began. Reading Ren was risky especially with their force bond.

"No," Rey shook her head.

Ren was more earnest now. He grabbed her shoulders and brought her up to her knees as he got on his knees from his sitting position on the floor.

With his physical proximity Rey sensed an intense unrest from Ren without even tapping into his mind. Not good.

"Let me go," Rey tried to make him let go of her.

"No, do this, Rey," Ren was going to make her read his mind somehow.

Rey figured out his intentions. She turned her body struggling to be released even more but Ren followed her movements as he gripped her arms while they were both on their knees. Ren craned his face into hers whichever way she tried to twist and turn. His face followed her face.

He was trying to force her to look into his eyes because it was always more tempting to mind read when looking into someone's eyes. He knew this and so did she.

"Stop this!" Rey closed her eyes tight while twisting her head about. She wanted to avoid eye contact as Ren did his best to hold her in place.

With her eyes closed, her senses where in overdrive. She sensed Ren's determination reach new levels. And then suddenly he went from being frustrated with her movements and the next he radiated something akin to excitement.

Rey almost opened her eyes to see what he was excited about when she felt something that made her eyes open very wide.

His lips were on hers. The shock froze her twisting actions and brought her mouth open in a gasp. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss from stories or holovideos. It was a quick kiss meant to induce shock and open her eyes.

It worked. Ren pulled away quickly. He actually looked a bit embarrassed. Rey stared into his eyes then. The appeal to know what he was thinking was surreal. Before she knew it, Rey found herself in Ren's mind not for the first time.

What she found there was depth, yes, but much much more. He wanted her. He loved her. He would do anything for her. He wanted the children. He wanted to be a good father. He dreaded his children knowing what he had once been. There were regrets great and small. Nightmares and flashbacks of his past. Shame and despair followed by a drive to live up to Luke and Leia's unconditional love.

Rey had never understood how men thought. She had never taken the time to think of how things looked from a man's point of view. This felt like delving into a different dimension. It was like seeing things in different colors. The main recognizable thing was the images of her. She was everywhere in his mind. His past and present visions of her. His desire for her and his dreams for their life together.

Even from Ren's memories from his dark side days Rey saw she held a special place in his world. These days she was more central to his focus and perseverance. He needed her and what the future would hold for them. He even feared what would become of him if he could not have the future in the vision. He feared turning back to the dark side like his grandfather had on account of his grandmother. He was deeply afraid to lose her.

It was overwhelming for Rey. She withdrew from his mind but not from Ren's embrace. Rey felt herself grow up at moment. Time stood still. She knew him now. She knew all of his mind. She even knew a lot more about life now.

The tension between the real and the ideal was in play. Rey made her choice. She looked away from Ren's face but leaned into his chest. He put his arms around her and she basked in feelings of love. He adored her. This was right. They needed this. They needed each other. The vision did mean good things.

To Rey, Ren was not monster anymore. He was just a man trying to escape his past and look forward to the future except for….

"You fear turning back," Rey said into his chest.

"I need you, Rey," Ren said.

"I know," Rey said.

Ren leaned his face into her hair. He kissed the top of her head. He began to run his hand up and down her back. It was like he was testing his new limits with her.

Rey cherished the sensations. This was a new exquisite sweetness than was turning into something more.

Ren began to trail kisses down her head and down her face. Rey was in dreamy state. She opened up her arms and copied his caressing hand movements. It all felt very novel and wonderful.

Desire had been building in Ren. He started expressing himself slowly with light kisses and tender touching but with Rey's delightful reception of his affections his confidence and his cravings increased rapidly.

Rey registered Ren's desire through their bond a little late. Before she knew it their light loving embrace turned more intense. Ren found her mouth and kissed her deeply and earnestly. His roving hands went from soft and hesitant to a hard pressure forcing her body closer to his.

While Rey did enjoy all the tingling vibrations racking through every part of her, she knew she was not ready for this more advanced development yet. She sensed Ren was catching fire. She dropped her arms away from him and attempted to pull her face away too.

"Wait…wait…wait, " Rey breathed.

Ren let go of her fast. She was right to halt this. Anyone could walk in. They had plenty of time to get used to each other. Plus, Ren wanted to be honorable and trustworthy with her. He was delirious with joy because his methods had worked. He grinned.

They both got on their feet. Everything was different between them. There was an unbreakable chain linking them. A new intimacy was forming around them.

"We will get married. Mother will arrange it," Ren decided aloud.

Rey felt awkward. Things were moving so fast. Surely the force bond was the reason for this lightning fast relationship. Force bonds don't need much encouragement it seemed. Rey could not imagine normal couples were so fast to commit to each other. She tried to lighten the mood.

She laughed, "Just like she arranged names for our future children?"

Ren laughed too.

"She gave up her political power and that honeymoon island. She wanted something in return." Ren explained.

"I'll give her something..." Rey glared.

"Looks like I won't be the only one she will mettle with from now on," Ren was quite happy.

"About this princess business. I don't know…" Rey said looking out the window. The first sun was rising. Light would soon be flooding through the room with its broken window.

"Mother will help you and I will protect you," Ren said.

"What about the dark side? Somehow you are more tempted by it with me around." Rey wasn't sure how to say what needed said.

"No, only thoughts of losing you draw me to fear and anger and temptation towards a dark side mentality. This is why the Jedi always discouraged attachments because losing loved ones can lead to disastrous dark side decisions. But your vision shows we will not lose each other anytime soon. It is enough to keep me steady. To keep me reaching for redemption." Ren explained. He only hoped she understood.

The sun was lighting up the room.

"We'll talk later. I need more sleep," Rey wasn't really tired but wanted to digest all her new perceptions of reality. There was a lot to consider.

"I'll walk you to your room," Ren held out his hand.

They walked hand in hand back to the executive housing wing. Ren left her at her door with a few parting words.

"Don't think too much," Ren commanded looking down at her.

"What's going to happen now?" Rey was excited but doubtful.

He smiled, "We'll find out together."

She smiled back feeling sure that everything would be OK.


End file.
